Dandelion Promise
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Gwen lost her best friend to a car crash at the age of sixteen, unable to forgive herself she grew up living a life of guilt. When she finally meets her friend on the other side she is only met with more grief and a lot of unanswered questions.
1. Chapter 1

On the thirty-first of May I sit upon a grassy embankment, overlooking the old district canal. The ducks flutter and splutter, the clouds spin in the wind, the pastel green plants surrounding me glide to my affectionate touch. It is five minutes past one and I sit alone. The scent in the wind is strong with blooming life, and the air is thick with summer heat. Today is my best friend's birthday, I am twenty-two and he is sixteen. Before I tell you about my inching future, I will let you explore my fading past.

Back when the bees were frightening, and the sun was a mystery, I had a friend. A friend like no other; and although we lived in the distant corners and canopies of the trees and buildings, we were inseparable. Every summer we would find one another and we would go into the forest for the entire day. We would dangerously leap over forgotten puddles, brave the vast bushes that homed veracious starlings; and despite my nervous disposition, I felt safe beside my best friend as he protected me. Through thick and thin, while brandishing nothing more than a mere stick in one hand, and his lucky koi fish key ring in the other.  
My best friend lived in an old wooden country home, perched and sat upon a muddy hill. This mound was surrounded by elusive emerald grass, and large whisked trees down below which were held down by a semi-transparent azure sky. This uncharted land was recluse, and it was hidden from the pollution of the real world. It was far from the seeing eyes of the Karakura people. To me, and to him, it was a child's paradise. When I was older we would meet after school, especially during the holidays. He did not attend school like I did, which was probably how he became an artistic dreamer.

On dark country evenings we would walk through long patches of Cat's Whiskers, and almost always stumble over the same upturned log. When the moon was bright we would lay in amongst the dozing caterpillars, our eyes upon the descending night sky. Our laughs loud, our eyes bright. All the while our hands would be raised to the sky, as we exaggerated what we thought was just beyond our reach.  
Sometimes it felt as though we lay there attempting to figure out who we were, who we could be. I still remember that night when we were fifteen, the darkness quelling our once bright features. His head was lopped to one side, his arms that once lay above his head sliding across the grass to prop himself up. I had not been expecting it, but he did not appear to have been planning it. His slow movements, his intoxicating breath hovering over my lips, that gentle kiss he applied.

When we weren't able to meet up he would send me a poem and daisies wrapped in herb mixed paper, the kind that made scented crumbs fall out onto your lap. Every now and again he would also encase his letters with a photo, or three, and a note. One that almost always contained a request for my lips to be pressed against the tops of dandelions. I remember all of those nights were we talked online until I couldn't keep my eyes open.  
The way he made me smile, even when I could not see him. It felt as if it would never end, our evenings in the grass. Our nights in the living room looking out at the rain, resting side by side. The way he would come to dinner covered in paint, which his mother would of course complain about. I did not expect to lose such a friend. It had happened so suddenly, and when it came it never left. To this day I am haunted by what is missing in my life; and at night, as I sit at the computer in the dark, I stare at his username's light, just waiting for it to turn green. I can still picture the dandelions on the fence in his yard from my memories, I can hear the sounds made by the insects in the background from when he napped. Those sceneries are still pleasant after all of these years, and yet here I sit alone, willing to trade everything I have in for the hope of hearing him say my name one last time.

For years after I lost my best friend I grieved. In the morning I would put on my makeup and my smile, and at night it would all flow down my cheeks like a black river. Revealing every memory I thought I had left behind so long ago. I miss him, I miss having somebody who cares about me, just like the way he always did. The only thing that gets me through the day until then is the recurring thought that I do not need anything in my life but the things that make me happy.  
When I want to break down and cry, I remember my best friend. I remember how I always wanted to look strong in his vivid azure eyes. I guess we can't all wait for shooting stars to fall, but I always threw a coin to decide my fate anyway. That is my past, something that I try to live with and move away from. It is hard to when the simple things in life remind me of him.  
Today is his birthday, my best friend was sixteen; and I am twenty-two. Here I sit upon the grassy embankment with an old tattered book, and on the inside there are wild-pressed plants and photos that have stood the test of time. I had been sitting on the bank for a long time, contemplating quietly to myself when a voice calls from the path behind and beyond my back.  
"Gwen! The bell's went!" the male voice yelps, causing my head to turn ever so slowly. I guess I could not dwell upon it for a few more minutes, despite my need to be alone for just a little longer. Drifting slowly to my feet I wander across the path.

As the young woman stands up she glances back at the canal one last time. She was now in university and was holding down a dead-end job that did not entertain her anymore. Gwen had always stood out from a lot of people despite her quiet, head-down disposition; for one she had envious emerald hair that was naturally cork screwed, with two ear like tufts coming out at either side of her head where her actual ears would be.  
Her hair itself grew down to brush off of the end of her shoulder blades, while the left side of her cheek, and right temple, propped up a two single thick coils of hair, which held themselves in place naturally. As for clothes, Gwen was pretty normal, but her university was not. Here they made everyone wear a standard uniform that looked remarkably similar to that of the Karakura high school pupils'.  
Personally she did not know anyone from that school, but she had heard several curious stories about a group of weirdoes that were running amuck in that place. Murmuring softly to herself she entered the large hall which was completely full, apart from the teacher herself. Bobbing up the passageway to her seat the young woman slipped past everyone's chairs, and only once she has sat down, and had gotten out her books, did she turn her head to stare longingly out of the window.

The light was hitting off of her permanently shut eyes with a playful shimmer, something that rarely happened in such a dingy classroom. Apparently a class of high school kids were being shown around today, and her classroom was on the list of places they would be going. At the door there was a pile of moving heads and contorting bodies, a couple of these clumped together lumps sticking out over other shoulders to get a better look inside of the room.  
Silently she drummed her fingers off of the desk, starting with her index fingernail, followed by the middle fingernail, and lastly her delicate pinkie. Curiously she then glanced back down at the clump of nervous students from across the road, their uniform did not look all that much different from her own. However, they did have a badge on the pocket of their white shirts, just to make it a little easier to tell them apart.

Hearing her name being echoed out through the classroom the green haired girl pulled her attention carelessly towards the teacher, that faint and irritating smile creeping up the old bat's face.  
"Gwen will take all students with an orange card." she squeaked, writing it on the electrical board behind her. Leaning back against the hard seat she glanced down amongst the anxious children, trying to identify which of them visibly had a sunny auburn card, and it seemed as though there was quite a few of them. One looked about twelve, whilst another looked around about thirty. This one in particular was clearly well endowed, with her chest on full display. This had everyone gawking, and it certainly did not make for a very good first impression.

The next to be spotted was a tall muscular boy with bright orange hair, and an even taller male with a naturally dark Spanish tan. The smallest of the lot had short black hair and a bored but sharp expression, she, and the tall raven with glasses beside her, seemed to be the only ones to personally seek her out amongst the mysterious faces above. Being summoned down Gwen muttered to herself with her hands pressed against the desk as she stood up.  
Skimming the aisle of chairs, and then the steps, she came down to greet them. They were the last group to be shifted, which was probably better for Gwen since she was not a loud person.  
"Hello, I'm Gwen. I will be touring you around the university. If you have any questioned leave them till the end. If you have any special requests, distribute them now." she happily stated, allowing a smile to etch up her face sweetly.

At first they remained quiet, just glancing at each other stiffly.  
"I want to see the animal section!" a tall girl squeaks happily, throwing one of her hands in the air.  
"The science block." another spoke, with about as much enthusiasm as a plank of wood with a nail driven through it.  
"Alright, c'mon then." the young student stated, letting her long flat lips curl up ever so slightly.  
In partial silence the group walked down the corridors, while Gwen pointed her hand up every so often.  
"This is the animal care area, it isn't a professional unit and is just your basic introduction into veterinary science. You go out on field work, get experience, etcetera." the woman chirped, throwing her arm out calmly to point at some of the classrooms at work. Glancing back at them she hums, there was something different about this group. One in particular had been burning holes into her back, his eyes drawn aimlessly over her figure as he examined her. The raven with the glasses was very observant, something that took her interest.

Rarely anyone actually cared or spoke during the trip, since this was a forced excursion and not a chosen trip.  
"What are your names anyway?" Gwen enquired, trying to break the silence as they went through the empty and pointless corridors to the other building.  
"I'm Inoue Orihime." the bubbly ginger answered, glancing about to see no one else was going to reply.  
"Nice to meet you then, Orihime." the green haired girl replied, looking at her from the corner of her eye when she turned her head to look over her shoulder.  
"Can I ask you a question, it's a bit off topic?" someone enquired, gaining her attention despite her keeping her back to them.  
"Shoot." she happily spoke.  
"Do you believe in Spirits?" they asked, causing her to tilt her head up to look at the ceiling.  
"Ehhh?" Gwen questioned, blinking. "Spirits?" she then spoke, turning to walk backwards to look at them.  
"I was looking at your bracelet… It's for warding off spirits isn't it?" the largest of the group enquired, causing her to peer down at her wooden beads.  
"Ah, these old things? They're just a family heirloom. I've never been a spiritual person. " she soon replied gently, stopping inches from a door behind her as if she had been looking at it the entire time.

Putting her hands onto the large door a playful smile trickled up her features, her fingers spreading out as she pressed the double doors open. "Welcome to the science block." she chirruped, pressing firmly on the door. "Ehhh?" the young woman mimicked like before, turning to pull on the metal handles instead. "Tsk, the door is locked. I'll go and get a member of staff. How about you go back to the animal rooms while I get a key and set up, I'm sure they'll happily let you stroke the rabbits." the green haired woman spoke, walking off swiftly. "Sorry for the inconvenience!" she hollered back, disappearing behind another door.  
Gliding back down the corridor she could see the group had dispersed, but hopefully they had not gotten lost. At the doors she slipped the key inside the lock and turned it quickly, but the door still would not budge. This annoying fact causing her sleek eyebrows to furrow.  
"What in the world?" she grumbled, sticking her face up against the glass to try see what was inside. Trying to shove whatever it was out of the way by using the door Gwen strained her expression, the wooden panel starting to slide stubbornly. Wobbling on her feet the door suddenly flung open, causing her to stumble forward but not fall. Silently she thanked her fast reflexes, her head peeping into the dark ominous room. "Weird, there should be a class on today." she stated, flicking on the lights.

In the very back of the room a black, fast moving figure bolted about. Following it with her eyes her lips parted with both confusion and shock, did one of the animals escape from the other block?  
"Hello?" Gwen enquired, her voice echoing through the large spacious room. "I saw you running around little animal. C'mon out and I'll bring you back to the other block!" the green haired woman stated, putting the keys down on the table. Ducking down to look between the table legs and stools her head creaked to one side, the black figure was curled up at the very back of the room from what she could tell. "Here little bunny." she called out, straightening up to weave around another table towards it. "I've got a nice carrot for you?" she questioned to herself, patting her pockets for some kind of lure.

Heading deeper into the room the blob suddenly moved like lightening from its spot, her head now whipping around with confusion. Behind her the door had slammed shut, blocking the weak light from getting in. Immersed in darkness Gwen panicked, her immediate reaction being to grab the nearest object and smash whatever got too close over the head. Stepping through the pitch black room she tried to avoid walking into the tables, the less noise she made the better.  
Moving quickly past the switches whatever it was kept turning the light on and back off, as if it were trying to track and pinpoint her exact location. "This isn't funny, turn the lights back on." Gwen timidly stated, brandishing the bunsen-burner a little tighter in her hands. Hearing something she glanced around, her eyes being drawn to a light in the distance. It was shaped like a door, but there were slots all around it like some kind of open zip. Inching further towards it she could hear voices, which were getting louder and louder the closer she became.

Stopping just outside it the green haired woman softly furrowed her eyebrows, her face coming closer towards the light. It was like a bright veil of glass, with a vortex on the inside going into the distance like a tunnel. Feeling a firm boot to her backside Gwen yelped, her body tumbling right through the door. She did not stop though, in fact she picked up speed and went hurtling through the unfamiliar passageway.  
On the way her face hit off the ground a couple of times, along with her rump. Seeing another bright light gaining in proximity at a fast rate the young woman threw up her arms swiftly. The heavy echo of something smashing ringing through her ears as she tumbled to the floor; but she does not stop moving, not until she had stopped skidding across a hard surface anyway.

She could hear disgruntled muttering by now, followed by incoherent babbling seconds later.  
"I got her, dontcha'know?!" a voice boomed, leading off to allow a heavy and sudden weight to send a crack through the echoing room. Something, or someone, had just bounced onto her back to hold her down.  
"Dondochakka?" a clear, irritated, and smooth voice enquired. From where Gwen lay it seemed to come from above her, and with that it seemed all the voices were up above her.  
"Yes?" whatever was on her back replied energetically.  
"That is not her." the once calm voice rumbled, causing the weight to flinch and jump off of her back. A heavy and much needed breath cascading into her lungs seconds later.  
"But it is! It is the Orihime girl, I made sure, dontcha'know?!" it rambled quickly, grabbing her by the head to pull her up.

There was a moment of silence after he had said that, but the other voice soon spoke.  
"That, which is in your hands, is the wrong human girl!" the man above stated with hidden venomous intent, causing it to flinch once again and drop Gwen to the floor with a thud.  
"I'm sorry, I'll put it back doncha'know?!" he reasoned, grabbing onto the green haired woman hoping to make amends for his stupidity.  
"It's too late now, the human has crossed over and the portal has shut." the gentle voice now cooed, clearly trying to repress the boiling anger from underneath his skin.  
"W-What'll I do with it?" the thing asked, picking her back up slowly.  
"I don't care, just get it out of my court room." he grunted passively, while Gwen was thrown over her kidnapper's large and thick shoulder.  
"I'll feed her to the arrancar. Dontcha'know?" he chirps, suddenly flinching when the green haired captive knees him in the chest. Flopping back onto her ass the young woman grunts, like hell she was going to be subjected to cannibalism willingly. "There's a kick on her, dontch-" it stated, freezing at the dark expression on her face. Finally she had started to open her eyes, if barely, to look at her attacker.

The sight that met her almost made her screech with shock, it was not even slightly human. Putting her hands on the cold white ground she leans forward, staring at it with a confused expression.  
"Someone, put these two idiots outside." the man from above spoke, making her look up at him. He was completely human, in fact he was extremely handsome. Gwen could not examine him for long however, her ears picking up the distinct sound of footsteps getting closer. Soon enough something new had grabbed the back of her shirt roughly, lifting her up off the ground, her head trying to creak around to look at them.  
"I'll deal with them, Lord Aizen-Sama." this pink haired man spoke, waltzing out of the room in a flamboyant fashion with the annoying fat creature in tow behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring bluntly at it Gwen finally spoke, her voice echoing through the hallway at a volume she did not mean to use.  
"What is that thing?" she asked, pointing at it with confusion. Even the pink haired guy carrying her was human, but that thing on the floor was no acceptation. It did not even look like a fat man in a costume.  
"It's an arrancar." the man carrying her stated matter-of-factually, bouncing the green haired girl off of his back now and again.  
"I can walk dontcha- Ohhh, now he has me doing it!" she snapped, twitching her eyebrow in frustration.

Surprisingly this stranger put her down moments later, but it did not put much difference between their heights. Turning to face him she takes in his appearance quickly, from the short bubblegum pink hair style, to his sharp golden to amber eyes and strange outfit.  
"And, I'm guessing you're human?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow effortlessly.  
"I'm not an imperfect, pathetic human." he spat, narrowing his eyes. "I am also an arrancar, but of higher power. I am perfection." he grinned, while a small tumbleweed almost drifts past her foot.  
"You… don't look like that thing." she bluntly stated, pointing down at the yellow eyed, Tiki-masked, thing.  
"Like I said, you idiot. I'm of a higher rank. I am Granz Aporro Szayel, the irreplaceable Octava Espada!" Szayel stated, and for a first impression he was apparently extremely arrogant and full of himself.  
"Sounds impressive." Gwen finally replies after a long drawn silence, glancing around the plain hallways. "Where are we and where are we going?" the green haired woman enquired.  
"Where you are wont concern you for much longer, and we're going to my research lab." Szayel stated, walking along the corridor swiftly.  
"So, you're a scientist?" she asked, curiously looking him over one more time.

As they walked down the corridor Gwen mulled this new bit of information over, that would have explained the white coat actually, but not entirely.  
"Yes, I am the most intelligent Espada in this castle!" he proclaimed brightly, one hand pressing itself against his chest.  
"Oh, what are you planning to do to me?" Gwen enquired, leaning a little closer towards him while catching up to walk beside him.  
"You really want to know?" he asked, blinking at her.  
"Sure, I took science in university. I'm quite handy in a lab." she smiled sweetly, but it only turned out coy and devious.  
"You look a little like Gin…" the pink haired scientist murmured, taking a moment to look her over. "Well, I'm going to try extract your soul, and force you to transform straight into an arrancar by pumping a heavy amount of soul energy into that tiny body of yours. You'll probably explode and die, but that's all in the name of science!" he bleated excitedly, while Gwen's entire body went cold and made her shudder.

She probably wanted to get away from this guy, and fast.  
"Oh, that sounds complicated, what machines will you use? Is there a drip, or an entire vessel that I will be trapped in? How long will this astonishing transformation take? And will it hurt?" she enquired, slowing down behind both 'arrancar' carefully so as not to arouse suspicion.  
"Ohh~ You are a wonderful human. So intrigued in my intelligence!" Szayel gleamed, clasping his hands together in pride.  
"And the fact that you're so young, most of the professors I knew were old and ugly. That's why I was so astonished to know you were a scientist!" the green haired girl chirruped, slowly starting to back off.  
"Oh, well you are such a flattering young woman!" Szayel plighted, starting to rant about his experiment.

Taking this as her chance to flee Gwen turns, her shoes barely making a sound across the hard floor. All that her mind was doing right now was screaming 'Run. Run. Don't look back. Run. Remember to breathe.', while every muscle in her body was crying out from the unfamiliar exercise. Little did she know she was being followed, in fact the entire stunt had been seen by a slightly impressed, but not stunned, unknown viewer.  
Skidding to a halt the emerald haired woman takes a deep gulp of air, her head flicking from side to side as she tries to find some kind of exit. Scuttling off through the large open room a pair of vivid azure eyes shone in the darkness of the corridor, and with a single blink they had shot across the room in pursuit. Screeching to another halt Gwen lolls her eyes from left to right, there were so many doors that she was not sure where to go at all. Something close to a harsh wind seemed to be pointing her in a singular direction however, and by instinct she wanted to follow it. Taking a sharp detour the human glances around, it had suddenly gotten a lot darker around her.

The atmosphere growing thick and cold, like death had suddenly wrapped her in its cloak. Slowing down she sighs, taking in more deep and ragged breaths, it looked almost safe here. It was quiet, too quiet and empty for her liking. As if this place was forbidden, or perhaps a taboo place to be at the wrong time. Slunk against the wall Gwen shudders, her skin popping up into Goosebumps.  
"What do we have here." a rich voice enquired, almost seductively, into her right ear. Tensing she gulps and stares at the wall in front of her, this corridor was tiny compared to the larger and more brightly lit hallways. Turning her head ever so slightly Gwen looks up into the bright blue eyes of a man, a man that made her very heart stop beating.

In fact, the sheer sight of this certain man made tears clog up on the underside of her lower eyelids.  
"G-Grimmjow…?" she asked, peering up at those unforgettable sharp eyes. Followed by a glance towards his strong and defined jaw line. Loose and jagged, but strong and intimidating.  
"I must be getting better at this, you even know my fuckin' name." Grimmjow rudely stated, relaxing his sharp stare only slightly.  
"Grimmjow?" Gwen enquired again, lifting herself off of the wall to stare at him with her mouth arched open.  
Every part of her body had fallen limp, her stomach churning itself until it was sick and in knots. She could feel the hot salt ridden tears scolding her eyes, begging to be dropped onto her cheeks and to the floor.  
"Yeah, you stupid woman. I'm Grimmjow." he blatantly snapped, clearly annoyed by her repetitive question.

Lifting her foot and taking a step back she coils one of her hands up by her chest, her head shaking slowly. "What?" the man enquired, tilting himself to let the sharp ends of his fringe poke into his forehead.  
"N-no…" Gwen spoke, her hoarse whimper causing a smile to coil up one side of his face.  
"Scared are we?" the blue haired man asked, slipping a hand out of his trouser pocket casually.  
"Y-You're dead…" she finally breathed out, letting the fear crumple against her face.  
"Dead? I'm standing right here!" he yelps, twitching his eyebrow at her. This could not possibly be him, she had been to his funeral. She threw a flower onto his coffin, she went through years of therapy over him. This 'Grimmjow' was ragged and seemed vicious at first appearance. He did not, no, he could not, hold a candle to her best friend's gentle posture and loving voice.

Part of her screamed out for him, her mind was going wild inside of her head. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to bury her face into his chest like she used to do, but her mind told her not to. All the while her legs screamed for her to run away.  
If she had seen her precious Grimmjow a day before this terrifying sight, then she would have been on the brink of collapse. He looked the same, he smelled the same, he even held his jaw exactly the same way as he always did, but she would have known straight away that everything had changed within the space of that day. This man sent chills down her spine without even moving, or saying a word. There was nothing gentle about this figure, there was no love in his eyes. Only hatred, burning hatred, and the lust to draw blood.

Soon a grin had etched itself up his gruesome face, coiling and tearing its way across his skin. No longer did he have his small town charm and contagious smile. No. Without trying he looked like a blood covered, hungry murderer. The way he grinned at her made it seem as though he was about to latch his teeth against her throat, and tear it out.  
The sheer thought made her grab her throat in fear, trying to protect the soft, pulsating, vulnerable flesh. Gwen could almost see the blood gushing from his mouth, small droplets flashing before her eyes against his forehead in such a way it made her feel faint. That grin on his face even reached his eyes in a way that was not human. It made his pupils dilate and the iris extend out into the void of his misty white sclera.

It made the volume of his icy blue stare penetrate her very soul, and make her grow weak at the knees. It felt as if he was trying to give her a telepathic heart attack, or maybe even a stroke. At this point Gwen had started to find it hard to breathe, her trembling form pressing up against the wall. Grimmjow's face crumpling up in all the wrong places, creating a fearful and psychotic grin. He had never seen someone so terrified of him. Sure Loly, Luppi and Menoly were frightened of him, shit scared of him in fact, but this. This was something new.  
This tiny, pathetic excuse for a human was at the brink of death, and he had not laid a hand on her yet. When he had seen her stunt with that stupid bastard Szayel he had not expected her to actually succeed in escaping, but she managed it. She even managed to make it as far as the tight dreaded corridor that led to his chamber, thanks to her stupidity, and his Sonido's aftermath.

When he had lured her away to confront her he was going to congratulate her, but this was even better. The fact that she knew his name was priceless.  
"What's your name?" Grimmjow enquired, slinking closer to loom his head above and towards her.  
"Y-you …ow… m… name…" the woman stuttered and quaked, the tears cascading down her face like a volcanic eruption. She could hardly say a word, and the closer to her he became the less she could speak or breathe.  
"I don't… but how about I guess." the man whispered coolly, slamming his hand beside her head with sharp force. The Azure gleam of his eye flicking up and back down while he follows her jumping body, the poor creature was actually starting to flatten herself out against the wall and slide down it. "Is it… Candi?" he asked, but Gwen shook her head. "Oh, that's a shame. You looked rather," he paused, pressing his mouth close to her ghost white ear.

All the blood had drained to her feet to hide, only to be shot straight back up through her system. Her entire body reacting to the torn hot breath racing across her skin, and down her neck. "sweet." Grimmjow finally spoke bluntly, running the scolding tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin and nerves behind her ear. "Alright… is it. Tsk, just tell me." he snaps impatiently, hauling her up by the collar to stop her falling to the floor in paralytic fear.  
"G…Gw.. Gwen…" she finally breathed out, feeling the hot breath on her neck stop for a moment.  
"Gwen, eh?" he uttered without an ounce of interest, decreasing his grin to nothing more than a smirk. "Alright, woman. You're my bitch now, refuse to follow my orders and I'll kill you." the blue haired man sneered, dragging her by the shirt. Going further into the darkness they disappeared, her feet moving accordingly due to her brain being unable to tell her to do anything else.

For an hour she had been trapped in a strange isolated room, which she presumed was Grimmjow's destroyed domain. The walls were worn, scratched and gouged into by what could have only been described as animalistic claws. In the door, when she had first entered, she had seen nails driven into it, and glass on the carpet which lead off to muddy tracks on the floor. The TV close by was flickering on a static channel, which made the gloomy room shine with a gentle silver to blue glow.

On the single seated chair just next to her there was a knife sticking through it, the ruined and tattered fabric shredded from years of abuse. Alone in her thoughts Gwen had been deep in amongst her thoughts, her mind scattered along with her nerves.  
Could this possibly be Grimmjow, really, and why did he not recognise her, was he some kind of demon taking on his appearance to torment her. Or was he the reincarnation of his previous body?  
That could not have been it, her best friend did not deserve to be in hell, if this was hell. That did not explain why she was here herself however, she had not died. At least, not from what she could remember. Beyond the window, and on the outside, the wind had started to moan, the room growing darker when the poorly lit lamps close by begin to fade.

Right now she felt like a helpless child, one that just wanted to go home. The world outside had also became thick with black smog that she could only presume was the night-time atmosphere. She could only hope to guess this due to the large silver moon in the far off distance. All she wanted right now was for the sun to rise. It felt as though Gwen had been living in this never-ending darkness for years, but she knew it had not been that long.  
Right now Grimmjow had swam off to look for someone, which meant the shark had abandoned the pool and left his prey alone. Personally she had been tempted to run away while he was gone, and perhaps get lucky and find a witch that might just whisk her off home. Silently she had sunk back into the sofa, her mind drawing a blank while she looks at her knees. If she ran away then the horrible thing that was keeping her here might come after her.

If he did not then she could be in for a far more worsened fate, one that might involve her bumping back into that pink haired fruit-loop. For all she knew there could be someone watching her right now, and this thought only made her paranoia worse. At first it sounded like nothing more than a pin-drop, but then it became much louder and more vivid. There was someone coming down the hallway, and they were taking strong threatening strides.  
Now she just wished she could leap under the sofa and hide there, and beg that he would not remember she ever existed. Part of her did not even want to lift the seat cover underneath her, she did not want to know what he was hiding under it. Squashing herself against the sofa Gwen starts to nervously tremble and grip her hands together, the sound of something scratching behind the skirting boards shredding her nerves into tatters.

There was an overwhelming anxiety within her for being left alone in this room, but she did not want to be in anyone's company right now either. It was obvious who's footsteps were coming closer, and when the door was slammed open her entire body shrunk back in a lowly fashion. Glancing up at Grimmjow everything goes black, the heavy weight of something going over her face sending her into a panic. Yanking it off as if it were some kind of horrible face devouring alien she gasps, and then short circuits to the sound of throaty laughing. No, chuckling, against her ear.  
"You'd better get used to this, I'll only be able to tolerate such a jumpy servant for so long." the man muses, crossing his arms over the back of the seat with his chin on top.

Blowing a rush of hot air through the back of her green locks he sneers, glancing down at the messed up clothes. "Go get changed, and be thankful, woman. I got you proper clothes." he grunts, shifting and motioning for her to follow him. Slowly scrabbling to her feet Gwen comes over to him, her entire body tensing when he grabs her by the scruff of the neck for being slow and throws her into the room. In a heap on the floor the green haired girl grunts, the door being slammed behind her. "Come out when you're changed!" Grimmjow snaps, followed by his footsteps disappearing off to another part of the apartment. Getting up off the ground Gwen felt like a fawn that had only just found it's feet. What had happened to her dear sweet blue haired best friend?

Falling back down onto her knees Gwen stares at the dark purple outfit, maybe it was him. It could not have been a coincidence that he would pick up a fabric of her favourite colour. "Are you fuckin' done in there?!" the voice yelps, causing her to jump out of her thoughts.  
"N-No!" she half-heartedly calls back, hearing a firm grumble from just behind the door.  
"Hurry up, or I'll come in there and dress you myself, woman." Grimmjow hisses, hearing a squeak and a scattered clatter from within the room. Grunting to himself he walks back to the sofa, the scraped and half broken remote being clutched in one lazy hand. There was no point in the TV, it had no channels, just static. Which made him of course question why the hell he even had one, let alone why the castle had them.

After what felt like an eternity the man mumbles, getting up off of the seat to go force her out of the room moments later. Before he could even take a step forward the door had started to creak open however, allowing a bobbed green head to slowly poke out.  
"Get out here then… fuck sake." Grimmjow grumbles, starting to lose his patience with her. Disappearing back inside the doorway the nervous human steps out, her hands clasped firmly together while she looks at the floor. The man had given her a large purple sheet of fabric, which she had wrapped around her chest and down from the bottom of her right set of ribs to the top of her left hip at a sloped angle. From there the end of the wrapped fabric hung down from her bum in the shape of a Stanley knife, revealing her knee length baggy pink pants and pink boots with purple tips on the end.

Staring at her he smirks, he usually looked at all the women in Las Noches who showed skin and scoffed. They were all whores, Aizen's whores; but this one, this one was different. She was not corrupted by that bastard, and the way she looked at him and then at herself. She was completely embarrassed about showing just as much skin as she had been in that short skirt and shirt. Sure a good three quarters of her ribs and stomach were on show now, and nothing was covering that same percentage of her back, but her shoulders, collarbone and entire arms where glowing in the shadows of the living room just like before.  
If it were not for that stupid nervous expression she kept pulling, and those rosy pink cheeks, he could have mistaken her for yet another slut. Smirking he steps closer but Gwen was begging to take a step back, her skin starting to shine with a thin sheet of sweat. That usual coy smile that was attached to her face had curved down, and her happy looking eyes had straightened out. Grimmjow had made sure she was not given the arrancar's standard uniform, he wanted to make it blatantly obvious that this pathetic human belonged to him. This woman did not belong to that bastard, Aizen.

Looking at him nervously Gwen had been trapped staring into his catatonic blue eyes, the sort of eyes that would most likely drive any hot blooded woman wild. To her, however, he looked hungry. It was almost as if he was going to devour her the second she was not expecting it, his natural fangs jutting out from his gleaming white grin as he steps that little bit closer to his prey. Lifting up his hand he pushes a curled lock from her forehead, the strand of hair hooking into the swept away fringe and staying in place obediently. Everything about her was obedient, the sort of thing he needed. No, wanted, in a toy.  
"Do you speak?" he stated rather than asked, his venomous grin seeping out slowly.  
"Ye.. Yes." the green haired woman stuttered, trying to break the powerful eye contact.  
"Can you cook?" Grimmjow purrs, sweeping around to stand behind her in a matter of seconds.

Breathing down the back of her neck the hot air rushes across her skin, sending a deep shudder down and across her entire body.  
"Yes.." she whispers, taking a much needed gulp of air and swallowing it down hard.  
"Great, I'm fucking starving!" he suddenly yells close to her ear excitedly, the tense, almost sexual, air shattering to the floor. "Go make me a sandwich, woman." he stated, swaggering with brutal feet towards the sofa. Standing where he had left her Gwen was stood like stone, her entire face numb and loose.  
"W-what… kind of sandwich?" she nervously calls out, hoping he might not have heard her.  
"Ham, cheese, butter and beef. If you don't make it in the right order, I'll smash your head in!" he coldly stated, hidden behind the sofa he was now sprawled out on. His spiked blue hair poking out from the armrest while he sticks one of his strong hands into the air.

Stepping into what she presumed was the kitchen her entire body tenses, her nose attempting to run away and hide. Clearly this Grimmjow had the standards of a pig; he was hygienic when it came to himself, but he preferred to live in amongst filth. Slinking further inside the young woman tries to find the fridge, which was small and tucked far in amongst the pots and pans.  
Opening it she looks up, and then back down the inside. Each shelf had every kind of meat imaginable and the cheese was tucked compactly to the back, on pulling it out her entire bottom lip sucked itself in. There was mould growing on it, and the meat did not smell fresh either.

Stepping away the young woman went back towards the doorway, nervously poking her head out moments later.  
"G-Grimmjow?" Gwen spoke, getting a disgruntled growl in return.  
"What're you squeaking about now?" he enquired, furrowing his brow.  
"The… The food in the fridge is off." she uttered, hooking her fingers around the wooden frame of the open door.  
"One thing after another." the Espada snarls, jolting up to peer over the sofa at her. "Is the meat off?" he asked, getting a hesitant nod. "Fuck sake." he grumbles, swinging his legs off of the seat to go towards the front door. Slamming it shut on his way out Gwen examines the crack on the wall above growing a little bigger, clearly he abused that door on a regular basis.

Wandering into the living room the green haired human looks about, her lips parting while she examines the room with a little more depth. On the mantelpiece there was a sword that had not been there before, which meant it must have belonged to Grimmjow. The hilt was protected by blue thread which took the same pattern as the traditional samurai sword. The guard itself was a mucky white colour and was bent at the ends to point out in either direction, it actually looked authentic and expensive. Gwen wanted to touch its gleaming surface and run the tip of her fingers against the sheath.  
She knew better however, she had a faint idea that if she touched it, and was caught, then the lurking blue creature would use it to chop off her hand. Examining her reflection in the silver metal once she got a little closer Gwen pulls a face, her head turning to look up at a sock she had not noticed before. It was stuck on the broken lampshade, the stench catching her off guard moments later.  
"This place is disgusting." she murmurs, going around the underneath of the discarded article.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting back down on the sofa Gwen sighed, how was she going to escape. Did she even want to escape? Resting in the silence she shut her eyes, her head buried into the surprisingly soft cushion behind her. Resting her hands on the cover underneath her she begins to doze off, albeit stubbornly. Elsewhere Grimmjow had been storming up and down the corridor looking for stray servants, his teeth gritting together as he paces the exact same corridor a third time. When he finally found one of the annoying little pests he grabs it by the collar, lifting him from his feet so that he could not run away.

Roughly he turns the smaller arrancar around to face him, his electric blue eyes piercing the fabric of their very soul.  
"The food in my room is off. I want more." he icily stated, slitting his eyes. When the servant stuttered he brings them further from the ground, their faces coming close together. "I said: I need fresh food. Now." he growls, tilting and pulling his head back.  
With a cruel smirk plastered at an angle on one side of his face as he drops the bumbling arrancar, Grimmjow watched their form shrinking against the ground. "Hurry up!" he snaps, taking sheer amusement out of the frantic squeals they made. His eyes then lifting as he watches the servant scramble to his feet and run away. Minutes later, as his patience runs dry, the smaller arrancar returns with an order form. Snatching it from his weak grip Grimmjow examines it quietly, his vision shifting to see the servant had been smart enough to run away while he was preoccupied.

Taking heavy steps he strides with his shoulders hunched but his head held high. A warning to everything close by that he was coming, the creature that lurks was lurking. Everything that had a heart beat, everything that had lungs, it all stopped moving. Some creatures turned their heads to the shadows, some hid themselves behind walls. No one wanted to be caught in his wake.  
Entering his domain he glances around for a short period of time, everything was exactly how he liked it. Everything belonged to him and no one treaded onto his territory. If anyone touched anything that belonged to him without permission then they would be exterminated. What made it even better was that he had someone to share it with. He had someone who could keep an eye on his dirt while he was not around.

Stalking the dark corridor he pushes open the door carelessly, his eyes shifting until he eventually spots his new play thing. Gwen had been sitting on the sofa like before, her head tilted back and her face surprisingly peaceful. Coming closer he instantly recognises the keys signs that she was asleep. Hovering around he stands in front of her, his legs between her feet in case she was the sort who kicked when woken up.  
"Oi!" he yells loudly, watching the haggard mess fling herself up from her resting position.  
"What!?" she exclaimed with surprise, turning her head from right to left frantically.  
"Get up, you're going to get me some food." Grimmjow stated, sitting down to hand her the slip of paper. "Get me everything from this list, you'll find the storage room five minutes down the right corridor." he murmured, whilst she mentally read off the things on the list.

Grabbing her by the collar Grimmjow pulls her face close to his own. "I wont be going with you." he stated, glaring. "So you're going on your own. If you so much as attempt to contact anyone for help, or even think about running away, I'll tear your arms out of their sockets and gouge your eyes out." he steadily and sternly warns her, smiling with his merciless and psychotic grin. "So, don't go anywhere you shouldn't." Grimmjow warns her, shoving her towards the door.

Stumbling over her feet slightly Gwen looked back at him nervously, the bit of paper being drawn closer towards her chest as he stared at her expectantly.  
"Well?" he hissed, causing her to jump and open the door to leave quickly. Scurrying down the corridor Gwen was soon on the right course to get the food he had demanded, though she soon slowed down to a snails pace once she was certain she had put some distance between herself and Grimmjow's domain. Alone, as far as she was aware, Gwen was soon questioning if she was courageous enough to go against his words and look for help, but at the same time she was not sure if anyone would be willing to aid her in the first place. Slowly looking around herself the young woman examined the white walls and plain floors, this place looked the same no matter where she looked or went. It would have been very easy for her to have gotten lost had there not been a map on the back of the grocery list.

Finally finding the room she was looking for Gwen pushed open the door and peeped inside, there were metal hooks hanging from the ceiling in here, and boxes everywhere with food packed inside. It was definitely an impressive storage room which looked as though it was here to house more than just a few people. Gulping the young woman looked down at her list carefully and began picking up the items he had wanted, some being far harder to find than others. As she did all this the young woman was still fighting with her instincts, which were telling her to run for it, even if there was only a small chance of her surviving.  
Shivering at the thought of something like that thing that had kidnapped her in the first place finding her Gwen frowned and began to leave the storage with everything that Grimmjow had wanted, every inch of her hoping the way back was just was uneventful as the way here.

Making it back to the room in one piece Gwen took a moment to take a deep breath and then opened the door, her head slowly peeping inside to spot Grimmjow looking at her expectantly like he had been when she was leaving.  
"About damn time." he muttered, watching her come inside with the trolley she had taken and shut the door behind herself. Grimmjow had been tempted to go find her, as she had been taking too long but she was here now, so there seemed to be no point wasting in any energy in moving now; and at any rate Grimmjow did not seem to care anymore, his hunger was getting the better of him and it was beginning to show on his face.  
Shooing her into the kitchen to start making him a snack the blue haired arrancar was pretty much satisfied when she brought him his bacon sandwich. Anticipating a nice quiet meal Grimmjow stilled to listen to Gwen when she made a strange noise, a minor stammer present before a nervous question.  
"Where am I sleeping?" she nervously thinks to ask, while he took a moment to mull over an answer. He had forgotten about those little necessities which came with being apart of the living. Devouring the hot strips of meat the Espada grumbles, he had not been sure about the brown liquid she had put in the roll to begin with, but now he wanted to know what else it went good with.  
"In the box room." he muttered, striking his thumb through the air to stab behind him.

Slowly Gwen keeps her distance, she did not like the cracking and chewing sounds he was making. They were unpleasant and vicious, and if that bacon were still alive then the poor thing would be screaming for a mercy killing. Looking at the small door built into the wall Gwen pouts, why was she surprised that she would be living under poor conditions? Cautiously the young woman lifts her hand to open the handle of the closet, her eyes shifting to look inside.  
The room was tightly knitted together and was empty, there was a small light on the ceiling and untouched dusty patches on the floor. The room itself would not fit more than one person inside of it, and that was at a squeeze. Stepping inside the young woman looks at the tiny single bed, the once white sheets were filthy. In fact, the bed did not even look like it was supposed to be for one person. It looked like it was for a show room, one with the sort of furniture that made your entire leg hang off the edge of the mattress.

The air that circulated around the room was stale and dry, which made her choke and cough dramatically the second it entered her lungs. Turning on the light it hardly changes the darkness inside, the room starting to glow a faint orange and then yellow. For such a fancy and large building it amazed her to see such a horrible and unloved room in even two miles of this place. Going inside she was at least glad to see a window she could use to air the tiny area.  
After a good three hours the room seemed only a little better, Grimmjow had begrudgingly given her fresh bed sheets after she had asked, and after that he had left her to her own thoughts for a while. Sitting on the edge of her bed Gwen stared at the wall on the other side of the room plainly. Grimmjow did not seem to remember her, which hurt quite a bit, but she felt it was best she figured out if he did not know her completely, or if he was simply testing her before she did anything. She hoped it was the latter, she wanted him to know her and love her again.

Laying down Gwen sighed in a tired and saddened manner, she knew this was only hope, she knew she was going to be trapped here forever, even if he did turn out not to be who she thought he was. Gwen did not want to cry anymore, she did not want to look as weak as she seemed to feel right now. Turning over to face the wall the young woman looks at the edge of her mattress, the soft fabric crammed up against the connected walls. She did not know what to do anymore, not when the one person who used to make her stop crying was the one who was making her cry.  
Deep into the night, or for what Gwen could tell was night, she let the tears drip down her soft cheeks. The salted wounds freeing themselves from the edge of her lip and nose to drop to the blanket below, where they would seep into the intricate stitches and hide away. Falling into the realms of slumber the young woman finally found a restless sleep, her chest rising softly before drifting back down.

In the morning Gwen was awoken by a bright light hitting her face, it was not a natural light but it still made her cringe and pull the covers up and over her head. Grumbling she tries to get back to sleep, but before she can settle her entire body had tensed. Everything had come flooding back to her. Sitting up the young woman glances around, the silent atmosphere sending cold vibes across her skin.  
Getting up Gwen slowly creaks the front door open, her head slipping out to glance around. Grimmjow was apparently still asleep, which meant if she was quick enough she might be able to have breakfast alone before another stress filled day began. Tiptoeing across the room the young woman reaches out to touch the cold door handle, however something was faster and twisted the handle on the other side.

Flinching and turning Gwen scatters back across the living room, her figure diving back into her vacant room as fast as possible.  
"Grimmjow?" a masculine voice enquired, followed by several different footsteps. Slowly sticking her head out several eyes suddenly flick to her, the corner of her lips rising and her teeth beginning to be pushed together. Diving back into the room Gwen gulps, they must have been Grimmjow's friends. They did not look very friendly either.  
"Who was that?" one enquired, ready to pursue the mysterious woman.  
"Must be Grimmjow's new toy." the smallest of the lot snidely comments, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Oi… human girl!" he yelps, waiting for her response. Said response was a nervous set of fingers creeping around the door frame, followed by one half of her face. "Where's Grimmjow?!" he yells again, his eyes cringing when the light comes on.

Turning her head slightly Gwen gulps, her head sinking back onto her shoulders. Grimmjow was one thing, but several of them was beyond her.  
"I said where-!" he yelps again, finally getting a reply that cuts him off.  
"He's asleep…" she spoke, hearing a very loud bang from his bedroom. "He was asleep." she corrects herself, shutting her own door when a very angry hand almost tears the door off of its hinges on the other side of the room.  
"What the fuck is with the yelling?!" the Espada yells, clearly irate to have been woken up prematurely.  
"We didn't know you were asleep!" a voice plights, followed by yelps and heavy footsteps.

Hearing a few pots being smashed, and a wall being cracked, Gwen gulps. He was not a morning person, and she was going to be next after he had chased away the rest of them.  
"Woman!" the blue haired man shouts, sliding his sword back into his belt slowly.  
"Y-Yes?" she asked, slipping her head out.  
"Clean this up, I'm going out. Attempt to leave and I'll break your legs." he grumbles, twisting to head towards the door. Slamming the door the fresh crack he had made close by becomes bigger, the event causing Gwen to groan. How was she supposed to fix cracks?  
Later that very morning Grimmjow had come back, his eyes flicking from one side of the clean expanse to the next.  
"Woman, we're going out." the blue bull stated, waiting by the door silently.  
"Where are we going?" Gwen nervously enquired, slowly creeping towards the man.  
"Aizen is holding a meeting, and I don't trust you to be fuckin' alone for more than an hour." he growls, snagging his hand tightly onto the back of her woven around outfit.

Shoving her outside he slams the door, his feet heavily striding past her before she begins to follow.  
"I wouldn't run away…" the woman spoke, her garden green hair sliding from one side of her back to the other as she walks.  
"Fuck knows who goes into my room when I'm not around." he grunts, slitting his eyes. Taken from her thoughts Gwen blinks, did Grimmjow actually have the capacity to worry around her safety or was he just paranoid that someone would kill her while he was not looking?  
Hearing footsteps behind them Gwen sped up slightly, the closer she was to Grimmjow the safer she probably was, which was pretty ironic considering he had repeatedly given her death threats since they had been reunited.  
"Grimmjow, who's the chick?" a voice enquired, causing the man to pause and turn momentarily.

Stopping herself Gwen turns slightly as well, her nervous expression shifting to look right up at the ceiling. Slowly her mouth had begun to open, this guy was practically a tree compared to her in height.  
"My new servant." Grimmjow proclaims with a smirk, glancing at Gwen for a moment.  
"I'm surprised it's still alive." the man spoke, his top teeth bared naturally in a sickly sweet fashion. "You're bringing it into the meeting?" he then questions, coming to stand next to Grimmjow, his eyes not once leaving her once.  
"I don't trust the woman enough to leave her on her own." the blue haired man muttered, clearly uninterested in the tall mans presence.  
"Protective are we?" the raven haired man asked, raising his eyebrow while looking Gwen up and down.

His deep purple eyes burning into her soul, she did not like him one bit. From the way he dressed, to the way he was looking at her with a coy expression.  
"Fuck off, Nnoitra." the man stated bitterly, beginning to walk down the corridor once more with Gwen in tow. At a large white door Grimmjow begrudgingly enters with a mutter when he is let through, he was apparently one of the last members to come to the meeting.  
"Late again?" an amused voice asked, causing Gwen to look away from Grimmjow's back for the first time since they entered. The voice had come from a young looking girl, with black hair and a patch over one of her eyes. Her blonde counterpart seemed to be the same, but with the patch on the other side. They were probably sisters, and both of them looked just as sinister as the other.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here, Loly?" the blue haired man grumbled, shoving himself down into his seat as if it were a throne.

His hand flicking for Gwen to stand beside the seat, which she had already positioned herself beside in the first place. Loly, as he had so 'sweetly' named her, was a thin woman, with a short dress that barely covered her chest. This was hard to notice on either of them since they had flat chests however, but it did cause a pang of awkwardness to bubble in the back of Gwen's mind.  
"Lord Aizen let us into this meeting, for your information." the blonde snapped, glaring at Grimmjow.  
"No one asked you, woman." the Sexta Espada retorted, his eyes slitting.  
"Don't talk to Menoly like that!" Loly bitterly butts in, leaning across the table to meet the man's deadly glare.  
In an attempt to distract herself from the fight Gwen begins to shift her eyes elsewhere, but everywhere she looked these arrancar got scarier and scarier to look at. Carrying on her journey along the table in the opposite direction the emerald haired girl takes smaller breaths. When everything seemed to calm down she relaxed, but it was not long before there was a set of eyes burning into her cheek. Where she did not want to look she now had no choice but to peek, despite everything in her telling her not to.

Tilting her head partially to see who was burning holes into her, her lungs seemed to almost collapse instantly, the rims of her eyes shifting open ever so slightly. The creature that was causing her soul so much distress as it jumped around in its confined cage was in fact a thin, yet defined, man. Grimmjow was her biggest fear when angered, but this strange figure was really something else. Something new, something different.  
What frightened her the most about this particular man was his dead and frosted eyes, like some kind of long since past fish. The pupils slit so finely that they almost disappeared within the sea of his iris'. His pupils were sharp like diamonds, able to cut through anything. His eyes were overall uninviting and dangerous to look into.  
Right now this very man was staring at her, inside her, through her. Gwen could normally see a flame of life in someone's eye, but there was nothing in that jungle of green.

Managing to escape his icy line of sight Gwen attempts to examine the rest of him. On the top of his head he had a helmet shaped structure, which was perched and sat upon the right side. On the top there was a horn that curved backwards, and an extended column, which could only be described as spinal bone, running down the side of his head like a platform of ridged stairs. The helm itself was cut right down the centre of his scalp to keep the left side of his head exposed.  
Through the shadows he was enveloped in it soon became apparent to Gwen that he had short, scruffy, ebony hair, the sort of natural style that had been brushed and palmed down against his head in an attempt to tame it. Following a path down the centre of his forehead the woman pulls her focus away ever so slightly, just so that she could examine a long bang which ran down the middle of his face. This black path divided itself like a fork in the road down either side of his nose, the tips sprawled out and resting on his cheeks.

Attempting to dodge his eyes Gwen looks at his cheeks instead, and from where she stood it looked as though he was crying, the centre of his lower eyelids releasing teal tears. For a moment she had been convinced that he was crying, but after closer inspection it soon became apparent that these 'tears' where in fact dyed into his skin like facial tattoos.  
With much thought Gwen finally remembered something she had noticed about Grimmjow, he had markings like this on his face as well, however they were hidden underneath his bottom eyelids, and poked out from the corner of his eyes. This was probably normal for these creatures; but was there anything remotely 'normal' that could be said, or found, for this man sitting in front, and beyond, her?

Swivelling her eyes down once more Gwen catches a glimpse of his upper lip, which had been stained black. Such a sight finally causing her to see the most obvious characteristic this man possessed, his pure white skin. At first she thought he was just extremely pale, but it became apparent very quickly that there was no pigment in his layers of skin whatsoever. This sight for curious eyes just about overwhelming the fact that his features were smooth, and his face was stuck in a gloomy and frightfully chilling expression. Permanently.  
Breaking away from his form for a moment Gwen had attempted to look at his group, her mind ready to see what frightful horrors accompanied him, and then examine them in every detail. Yet, to her surprise, but not to her shock, he was alone. He had no one with him in amongst the streams of shadowed figures along the table, and at first glance he may have been mistaken for a lower ranking arrancar, but he could not have been. Now he looked isolated. No, he was isolated.

Gwen could fully understand why he was by himself however, the cold aura that leaked from his very pores could very well make all life flee. He held no emotion, no human composure. He did not have to say how he felt, Gwen just knew he hated company. She did not know how long she had been staring at him, but when she attempted to break the icy stare he was still giving her she had finally managed to look down at Grimmjow beside her.  
Apparently he was still having a glaring contest with Loly and Menoly. This particular grudge match lasting right up until the leader enters the room to take his seat. Looking up at Gwen he then flicks his eyes to Grimmjow, and then from him to his teacup with an amused expression.  
"I'm glad everyone is here on time for once." Aizen uttered, placing his cup down onto the saucer.

Carrying on his voice echoes around the large room, and everyone seemed to either be listening, or drooling over him. The pale man had stopped staring at her to shut his eyes and sip from his hot beverage, and for once she could look at him without feeling terrified. Now she could see that his clothes were neat and prepared, and that he definitely took a lot of care with his appearance. This probably meant Grimmjow was the group rebel, since everyone else seemed to be just a little more sophisticated in Aizen's presence. Examining the brunet at the very end of the table she could tell he was the kind of person who only told you things he wanted you to hear, and dressed formally for every occasion. He seemed to also be the ladies man, which was evident since many of the females present were staring at him. Everyone was wearing white and black, which made Gwen stick out like a sore thumb, and the worst part was that she could feel eyes on her whenever anyone took the time to take their eyes off of Aizen.

The air all around her was thick and heavy, while her knees felt wobbly from standing for so long. Taking a moment the green haired girl glances into the distance, the pale man had stood up from his seat, in fact they had all stood up to bow. Shifting back Grimmjow stomps past her, muttering about how pointless the meeting had been, as always.  
"Fuck, I hate that bastard." the man growled, moving quickly along the corridor. And as if he had forgotten all about Gwen he was gone in seconds, leaving her to stray along the hallway haplessly until eventually she was lost completely. She wanted to call his name, but she feared it would attract more attention than good. Stopping outside the end of the corridor there was a huge open room, but it was not Grimmjow's, it was too bright and emasculate to be his.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing around, with her head turning slowly Gwen pouts, attempting to relax her body while she had a moment alone. Perhaps this was the right time to make her escape, while the cerulean haired man had lost her. However, when the going looked right there was a rather dark presence suddenly enveloping her from where she stood to stop her in her tracks. Gulping the emerald haired girl glances around, her lips clasped together nervously as she attempts to figure out where it was coming from. Why did it seem that her thoughts of running away were always in vain?  
Hearing footsteps to her right the young human glances at the dull corridor, why did things always have to come out of dark places? Proceeding to move Gwen attempts to escape down the closest exit, the resonation of her feet hitting the ground dulling out when she is forced to stop. Whatever had been coming down the corridor had somehow teleported in front of her now. At first she had been concerned that it was Grimmjow, and now she wished it was him.

Before her was the pale Espada from the meeting room, his depressed eyes burning an unnaturally cold heat into her. Shifting back ever so slightly Gwen had contemplated running away, however this man seemed to be able to read her mind and do something out with her control to stop her movement. The strange thing was that it was not heavy, nor was it suffocating. It was there, and it was not, but she could not figure out what it was past the fact it was holding her in place.  
Staring into his perpetual eyes the woman parts her lips, she wanted to say something to break the ice, but so much of her was telling her to remain as silent as he was.  
"Who are you?" he finally spoke, his hands in his pockets.  
"Gwen…Luru…" she stammers, attempting to see through him as much as he could see through her.

Before she could enquire his name he had already spoken, his voice and mannerism sending chills down her spine.  
"Ulquiorra Cifer." he uttered, examining her clothes. "Why are you not wearing your uniform?" he asked in a calm voice.  
"These are the clothes Grimmjow wanted me to wear." she explained slowly, feeling a new presence coming from another corridor. From it Nnoitra had appeared, his cocky expression fazing out when he sees that she was with Ulquiorra.  
"What are you two doing alone?" he asked, curling up the corner of his lips slowly.  
"Nothing that would concern you." Ulquiorra calmly replied, shifting his cold fermenting expression up to look at the lank man. He did not seem even slightly moved by the Espada's icy stare however.  
"I ohm... I have to go.." Gwen speaks, attempting to escape.  
"Woman!" a roar yelps, causing her to tense and turn.

It seemed like Grimmjow had come looking for her instead. "The hell?" he muttered, glancing between Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. "Hands off, asshole." he growls, grabbing Gwen by the wrist.  
"I'm surprised you haven't eaten her yet." the tall, thin man uttered, sneering.  
"I'll eat her eventually. Right now she's useful." Grimmjow growled, tightening his grip on her fragile bones. Dragged away from the danger, by something far worse, the green haired girl stares at the back of Grimmjow's head.  
"What?" the Espada snaps, not even turning to see if she really was burning a hole into the back of his tufted frock of hair.  
"That man." Gwen speaks, unsure of how to place her words.  
"What about him?" he asked, as if he knew who it was she was asking about.  
"Why does he... look like that?" she enquired, trying to ask him in the least offensive manner possible.  
"He's always looked like that, fucking grinning freak…" the Sexta Espada grumbles, turning another corner with Gwen dragging behind.  
"No.. the other one... Ulquiorra?" she asked, blinking.  
"Pfft, he's the same. Now shut the hell up." Grimmjow snaps, finally entering his part of the castle.

Clearly unsatisfied with the answer Gwen pouted, the edges of her lips curving ever so slightly down from their almost permanent smile.  
"Run off again and I'll kill you." the Sexta Espada stated matter-of-factually, letting go of her wrist.  
"I didn't run away... I couldn't keep up with you after the meeting. So I got lost." Gwen replied cautiously, attempting to defend herself while hesitantly watching him turn to look at her.  
"I don't give a shit, it's your job to stay at my side bitch, and if you can't keep up that's your problem." he barks back, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Now hurry up and make me dinner." he grumbles, shoving her into the corridor towards his domain. Turning his head for only a moment Grimmjow glances back and forth, making sure that neither of them had followed him before he carries on behind her.

Gwen had hoped that she would not see either of them again after that meeting, however it soon became apparent that over the next few days she would see nothing but meetings she did not quite understand. Every meeting seemed to become more awkward as the days went on, and when it came to a large gathering of the people who had been to all the other previous groups Gwen was stood by a wall trying to avoid arrancar contact.  
This was not that difficult to accomplish in such a large room, but that did not stop her from squirming underneath Nnoitra and Ulquiorra's watchful gaze. They seemed to be prowling the room just waiting for Grimmjow to leave her alone for even a second so they could pounce. Due to this the woman had glued herself to his back, demanding to follow him everywhere he went, no matter what it was he wanted to do. He drew the line to her following him to the bathroom though.

Avoiding tables, chairs, corners and anything remotely barricade associated Gwen just stood aimlessly pulling at her clothes, attempting to keep her mind preoccupied while she was alone. She did not flinch when someone finally came over to her, but she was not quite sure what to do when she found it was Aizen, the man pulling all the strings.  
"So you're still alive?" he asked gingerly, while she raised her head to look at him. He had managed to weed his way away from Loly and Menoly for a moment, though they were glaring at her venomously from a table not too far away.  
"Surprisingly." Gwen responded, attempting to make the best of her current situation. Even if that was easier said than done.  
"I suppose I should apologise for having you kidnapped. Some of the lesser arrancar are not always as competent as I would like." the brunet explained, smiling at her.

A rather fake smile that she felt only she could see through.  
"I guess mistakes happen." Gwen responded lightly. "I don't see why I can't be sent home though." she commented, pouting slightly.  
"You would compromise my plans." he stated in a plain and simple manner.  
"What are you planning exactly? You're not a super villain are you? You know that stuff never works out, James Bond always wins." she responded, watching him laugh a little. At least he had a sense of humour.  
"I wouldn't consider myself a villain, just someone who seeks answers." the brunet explained, while she simply acknowledge it with an 'oh'. "At any rate, we've not been properly introduced." he stated, turning the edge of his lip up into a smirk. "I am Aizen Sosuke." he uttered.  
"Gwen Luru." the woman responded, hearing something come up behind her and make her jump out of her skin.  
"Sir, may I speak with you?" the strange scientific Espada asked, passing by Gwen's side.  
"Yes, I suppose you can." Aizen spoke, turning to be lead away by Szayel.

Shuddering Gwen went back to idly staring at a wall until Grimmjow came back, though he soon went to devour the free food that had been brought out. Following him the woman examined the small black bits of food with a stick stuck through it, cautiously she picked it up and turned it on the stick slowly.  
"What is this?" she asked, peering at the blue haired Espada.  
"Food." he responded with a mouthful of the stuff in his gob, but his answer only made Gwen dull her expression.  
"No, I mean what is it?" she asked, examining it. "Beef jerky?" she suggested, hitching her brow a little.  
"It's Hollow flesh." an eerie voice spoke into her ear, causing her to flinch.  
"Don't jump out at me." Gwen scolded the Espada weakly, though he did not seem to care.  
"Did that trash not tell you anything?" he asked, turning his frost green eyes up so that his gaze grazed past her cheek to look at Grimmjow.  
"It doesn't look hollow." the woman answered, sniffing the bit of meat.

Silently Ulquiorra stared at her, the young woman doing a double take when she saw his minor expression.  
"What?" she asked innocently, rather confused by the strange look he was giving her.  
"Useless." he spoke calmly, stilling when she went to put it in her mouth. "I wouldn't eat that." he stated, seeing her pause. "I don't imagine that kind of food would be healthy for a human vessel." he murmured, while she slowly put it down as she continued to look at him. Moments later Grimmjow had finally hoovered up all the food, and it was only then that he stopped to really acknowledge the close proximity between his pet and the fourth Espada.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, narrowing his gaze.  
"Keeping her from eating the food." Ulquiorra responded, to which Grimmjow plainly grunted and dragged the woman away as he watched. These people were not as scary as they seemed to be once you had been around them long enough, but Gwen would have to be drugged up before she spent more than five minutes alone with any of them anyway.

Heading back to the room once the meeting was over Gwen had began to carefully busy herself with the cleaning, only stopping now and again for a moments rest or to dote on Grimmjow's every command. Most of the time he wanted a tuna and cheese melt, the thing that would shut him up for a few hours at a time.  
He had not asked for anything recently, and had instead been staring at the static television aimlessly for a while. She had wanted to ask him why he was looking at the screen but he was probably just facing in that direction as he drifted off into a world of his own. For all she knew he could have been asleep with his eyes open the entire time, arrancar were strange enough that that would not surprise her.

Examining the frazzled screen as he began to change channels Gwen finally plucked up the courage to speak, prepared to ask him what he was doing.  
"Is there something on that television screen I can't see?" she asked, gaining his attention.  
"It's stuck like that." he responded lazily, flicking through the channels anyway.  
"Maybe the aerial isn't in the right position." she suggested, wandering over to the TV to look around the back. There were two metal bars folded down and tucked away in the back, causing her to start fiddling with them. "Tell me if a picture shows up." she uttered, pulling them all the way out and moving them around.  
"There." he stated, practically spinning in his seat to sit upright and stare at the screen.  
"Is it a good picture?" she enquired, unable to judge for herself.  
"Yeah, but it's a shit channel." he commented, flicking through the channels. "It's just the palace hallways and rooms. Hey, we're on the television." he proclaimed, while she came around to look.  
"I think we've tapped into the security?" she suggested, frowning a little.

On the ceiling she could not see the camera at all, which made the entire predicament very strange.  
"What's that number there and there?" the Espada asked, gaining Gwen's attention again.  
"I guess that's the channel or room number." the woman answered, sitting down on the sofa away from him cautiously. "I'm not sure what that other one is, but it changed just now." she spoke, humming a little. The number seemed to change depending on the channel as well, and who was in it, and after some thought Gwen finally realised what it was. "That number. It's the amount of people watching us at this very moment." she stated, not quite sure if that sounded as good a conclusion as it did in her head.  
"Seriously? Who the hell would want to watch me." the Sexta grumbled, leaning back on his sofa. "Let's find Aizen's channel." he uttered, spamming through the channels.  
"There must be hundreds of them." the woman uttered, astonished by it all.  
"I'm going for a shower, keep channel hopping 'til you find Aizen." the Espada stated, handing her the remote as she nervously nodded.

Feeling her eyes begin to stiffen and grow weak Gwen groaned, her thumb being flexed as she kept going through the channels.  
"Empty, empty, empty, naked women, nope" she spoke, stilling for a moment before going back a channel. "Two-hundred, and rising. Definitely people watching." she murmured, going to the next channel which was Ulquiorra making a cup of tea. Gwen paused at this point, too curious about how he was in his natural habitat to switch over just yet. She seemed to be the only person watching the channel at the time, finding herself able to follow him by simply switching through the channels connected to his domain.  
When he sat down at the sofa she stiffened when she found he was watching her on his television. Slowly he turned to look up at the screen, while the green haired woman squeaked loudly and changed the station as fast as possible. Was that what he did all day? Flicking the channel Gwen stopped when she came upon Grimmjow showering, her eyebrow slowly rising up one side of her forehead at the sight.

Attempting not to stray on that channel for too long Gwen tried not to put too much thought into whether Ulquiorra had ever watched her shower, or if anyone had ever watched her wash herself in general. The very idea made her shudder to think that the creepy Cuatra Espada might have been spying on her the entire time. Daringly she went back to see if he was still watching her, which he was, but this time he seemed to be waiting for her.  
He was still looking at the camera, but this time he was standing up and simply staring at it.  
"Creepy." she whispered, frowning. Now she knew she regretted giving into temptation to see if he was keeping an eye on her.  
"What're you doing?" Grimmjow asked, causing her to jump.  
"I caught Ulquiorra spying on us." she replied, whilst his eyes flicked up to look at the television.  
"Where?" he asked, furrowing his brow as she turned her head to look.  
"Guess he saw you come out." she murmured, channel hopping once more.

Sat thumb twitching the remote Gwen was not quite sure why she was changing it for Grimmjow when he could easily have done it himself, but then again she knew better than to complain. Yawning the woman leaned back against the sofa, the empty white halls and rooms beginning to look exactly the same the more she looked at them.  
"You can go to bed." he finally spoke in a calm voice, taking the remote from her.  
"Oh, are you sure?" she enquired, glancing at him.  
"Yeah, go before I change my mind." he murmured, kicking his legs up onto the cushion she had been on once she stood up.  
"Night." she uttered, receiving a plain and disinterested grunt in return.

The next morning Gwen had been rudely awoken by Grimmjow huffing and cursing, her feet hesitantly carrying her towards the door to look outside at him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously, seeing him turn to glare at her. Apparently her 'master' was going away on a mission, so she would be left to her own devices during this time. Or so she thought, the woman was soon told that someone would be keeping an eye on her.  
Grimmjow had been storming back and forth because of this, waiting impatiently to see who Aizen had made Gwen's temporary keeper. He had not even asked to be given one, but that son of a dog had made it clear during the morning meeting that Gwen was being given a minder if he liked it or not. The mission was abrupt in itself as well, making the Espada even more agitated than he already was. He was not the only one bothered by this however, the green haired woman herself was in her room worrying. She had no idea who was going to be watching her, and she had no idea where she could be going.

Dropping down onto her bed Gwen pulls out a hidden picture from her pocket, her narrow eyes examining the picture of her and Grimmjow sitting together.  
"I'm not going to survive this… I hope you're in heaven waiting for me." she whispers, pouting as she pulls the small frame to her chest to cuddle it. Deep down Gwen knew there was only one person who could possibly be her trusted guardian, and though she only knew a little about him through several, horrible, thirty hour long meeting, it was obvious who Aizen was going to pick.  
Hearing the door the green haired girl gulps, there was a voice speaking to Grimmjow, but it did not sound like the man she was expecting.  
"Oi, bitch! A servant's here to collect you." the beast roars, causing Gwen to flinch. Getting to her feet with a heavy amount of hesitation she exits her little patch of sanity to meet the servant who was waiting for her by the door, curiously their face was covered by a mask. Following them out of the door she gives Grimmjow one last pleading expression, though from the cold stare he gave in return it was clear he was not going to help her, no matter how much he wanted her to stay in his territory.  
"Please come back alive." Gwen uttered, attempting to smile before scuttling down the corridor before he could give any kind of annoyed retort. As if he was going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking silently behind the servant Gwen glances around, the walls and lights where a clinical white. The air was fresh and the atmosphere was silent. Above her was the number four, just as there was a sign for Grimmjow's domain which held a six. Her worst fear was coming true, she was going to be with 'him'. Soon enough Gwen is put inside a huge room, the servant only pointing to a door that would be her bedroom.  
Striding towards it the door behind her is shut, and the footsteps begin to die away into the distance. Turning her head to look around the green haired woman takes in everything around her. There were no claw marks on the walls, floors or ceilings around here. There was no putrid stench of rotten meat, and nothing was on the floor. All around her there were pools of gleaming white floor tiles, so clean that she could actually see the pink and purple blur of her reflection. From the door she could even see a huge window down the corridor in the distance, like a black canvas with a silver crescent moon in the centre.

Managing to actually walk right into the door due to her attempting to take it all in the young woman steps back, her hand twisting the handle carefully. The door did not even creak, and when it opened it opened like melted butter. The inside of the room was about the same size as her old living room, a bed underneath the window neatly preserved and awaiting further attention.  
Looking behind her one more time Gwen take a deep gulp, her pink boot taking its first step into the room, her hand twisting and bending as she shuts the door behind her. Pacing her temporary room the young woman opens another door, expecting it to be a closet, however it was a bathroom. It was small, but it had everything she could possibly need to survive the next week.

Stepping backwards Gwen goes towards the window, her head peeping out since there was no glass. Looking down the young woman gulps, she could see the silver sand below her but it was so far down that she did not even want to think about how many flights of stairs where in the castle altogether. Resting against the shelf of the window Gwen keeps her eyes on the distant dunes, her ears pricking up to the sound of her door opening.  
There was no noise, just a soft shuffle of air to alert her. Gulping she turns her head slowly, but only enough to see a few inches of the figure across the room. Burning holes into the side of her head his gaze made Gwen shudder, while she nervously turned further to look at him. He had stopped at an angle, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes shut for some reason.  
"You will be here for the next two weeks. Do not touch anything… and do not stray away from my living quarters. If you do, I wont help you if someone decides to kill you." Ulquiorra coldly muttered, beginning to leave the room before a voice picks itself up off the floor.  
"What about food… do I need to cook for you as well?" the green haired woman enquired, pushing her head back against her shoulders slightly.

Turning to look at her the ebony haired man stares her down, the woman's skin turning to Goosebumps throughout the awkward silence.  
"No, the food will be provided by servants." he uttered, proceeding to examine her a second time.  
"Oh… They do human food?" she asked, feeling just a little less nervous, but still completely paranoid that he was going to kill her.  
"Yes, there are Shinigami in this castle who eat similar food." he explains, his hands delving deeper into his pocket. "Any more unnecessary questions?" he asked in a rich monotone, ready to leave again.  
"No." Gwen replies in a quiet voice, waiting for the door to shut before she even thinks to move from the bed. "Wait…" she whispers, jolting up with her eyebrows flicking up. "Two weeks?!" she yelps, running for the door.

On opening the door she quickly realises that he had not gotten far, in fact he had stopped out of surprise when he had heard her yelp. Or, what would have been surprise, if he could feel emotion. "Two weeks?!" she squeaks at him, stopping in front of him. "I was told I'd only be here for a week…" she quickly exasperates, holding up her finger to emphasise her point.  
"Is that a problem?" he enquired, watching her closely.  
"N-No.. I just… Where is Grimmjow going?" Gwen questions, pouting gently.  
"He went on a mission." Ulquiorra replies, beginning to turn away to carry on walking deeper into his domain.  
"Where did he go?" the green haired girl then spoke, ready to follow the raven haired man if necessary.  
"That doesn't concern trash like you. Nor would you be of any use to him during the mission, so don't think about chasing after him." he murmurs in a cold monotone, gliding off into the distance.

Skulking back towards her new bedroom Gwen lays down on the bed, a soft sigh parting her lips as she glances up and out through the window. Sitting up she peers out into the distance as she did before, her eyes taking in the remarkable landscape. Everything was silver, the moon making it glow radiantly like a luminous night light. Reaching for a small bag Gwen pulls out a notebook and pencil, her head turning every so often as she draws the landscape before her repeatedly. A hobby she had picked up whilst she stayed with Grimmjow to relieve stress.  
Hearing the door and then the sound of wheels Gwen turns to look, a trolley of food had been stopped near a small table she had not noticed before.  
"Your lunch." the servant speaks, bowing towards her as she stands up to come closer.  
"Oh, ohm. Thank you." she speaks gently, waiting for the strange masked man to leave. Going over to sit at the table Gwen then reached out her hand to pick up a plate, the table clattering as she pulls the chair away to park her bum. All the while her pad of paper was already down beside the plate so she could keep drawing.

Dipping the spoon into the soup she slowly takes a sip, her cheeks beginning to turn a gentle pink. "Mmm… this is really good." she whispers, taking in another spoonful. She had completely forgotten about how hungry she had been before, and now that it had come back to her she was delighted to have a hot meal, and in no time at all she had eaten everything, leaving the last forkful of salad to disappear into her mouth.  
Wandering back over to the window to stare out of it Gwen sighs, her thoughts being eaten up by Grimmjow. "I don't know who I'm in love with anymore; you, or the memories." she spoke gently, slipping the hidden photo out from within her purple outfit. "The only thing that hurts me more than knowing I lost you as a lover, is living with the knowledge that I've now lost you as a friend as well." she goes on to speak, shuffling about on the bed.

Hearing the door opening Gwen quickly stuffs away the photo, Ulquiorra's deadly eyes suspiciously burning in her direction. For a split second he stood there, eyeing her up and down before proceeding to slink across the white floor towards her. In his pale lifeless hands there was a set of strange folded garments, the kind which caused Gwen's curiosity to flare up.  
Turning to look at what he was holding she is given them swiftly.  
"What are these for?" she asked, daring to peer up into his permanent glower.  
"You are in Lord Aizen-Sama's dominion, so you will dress accordingly." he bitterly uttered, staring at her ghastly outfit.  
"But I like the one I'm wearing. Grimmjow gave it to me, so I think I'll keep the one I've got on." the lush green locked woman blunderingly stated.

For a moment Ulquiorra took in the words spoken, his dismal emerald eyes flickering into a semblance of life.  
"Excuse me?" he emits, looking past her.  
"I like the outfit I have on." she reiterated. "It was kind of you to offer me a new set. I suppose I could wear it when I need to do the washing." Gwen continued, stumbling deeper into the realms of bad luck.  
"You will wear it." he calmly threatened, his pupils becoming smaller and then diluting back against his green iris'. Taken aback the human shifts her head to the side to look out the window tensely. "Or will I dress you myself." the pale man stated, lifting his hand up towards her.  
In time with the movement Gwen had flinched backwards, her hands delving for the clothes to grab them up into her arms as fast as possible. "I will check on you in an hour, you had better have changed by then. If not, then I will do it myself." Ulquiorra monotones, turning to prowl out of the room as he had done so coming in. Shaking slightly the young women proceeds to the bathroom to get changed, nervous that the demented arrancar was going to come back into the room in no more than five minutes to force her into the uniform.

Stood looking into a tiny mirror on the wall Gwen pouts, as of right now she was wearing the exact same uniform as Ulquiorra. Her once bare body covered up completely. Hearing the bedroom door outside open Gwen turns, her ears listening closely to the heavy beat of footsteps. Expecting it, and yet jumping with fright none the less, her bathroom door is knocked upon, the resonance of Ulquiorra's voice humming past the wood.  
"Woman, are you dressed yet?" he asked calmly, his eyes locked onto the handle as it now slowly turns down. Cautiously Gwen stuck her head out past the bathroom door nervously, expecting him to be waiting on the other side. The figure of the white man was however stood on the other side of the room casually, drawing a small look of worry to her features, he was far too quiet for her liking.  
"Yes." she spoke, shutting the bathroom door behind herself.

Placing her hands by her sides she fiddles with the pockets, her entire body tensing when Ulquiorra appears beside her to fix her uniform, which was apparently not on properly. "I can do it myself." Gwen stammers, pulling away with a gentle blush on her cheeks.  
"Clearly not." the man retorts, yanking her collar gingerly to stop her fidgeting. Stood in silence Gwen watches his thin, meek hands shifting underneath her chin, the warm skin of her throat shifting against his cool, bony fingers when she swallows.  
"Ohm… Ulquiorra, sir?" the woman whispers, but nothing else seemed to come out after a sharp intake of air.  
"It's Ulquiorra," the Espada spoke, the deep fermenting green of his eyes capturing silencing her. "when you call me, call me Ulquiorra and nothing else." he carried on, shifting his hands away.  
"But… it's rude not to give you an honorific. If we were close, like friends… it would be okay, but…" Gwen uttered, clearly as subconsciously defiant as their last encounter.  
"Don't refer to me as you would a human, I said." the raven retorts smoothly, using his deadliest stare possible. Which was emotionless, but still had the power of red hot fury.

Sat in silence Gwen was on the sofa in the living room, where Ulquiorra had put her and told her to stay, whilst he remained close by at a table, working on some kind of document. It felt weird to see someone working, as, from her time with Grimmjow, it looked as though they did not actually have to do anything of importance. Resting her head against the back of the black seat she blows at a single curled lock of fringe, absolutely bored out of her mind.  
Ulquiorra did not have a television that played anything but the palace security footage, and there was no reading material or puzzle booklets she could fiddle with either. It all made her wish she had brought something to keep herself occupied with. So, as of right now, Gwen was stuck between a rock and a hard place, only able to do the one thing she was so used to doing: talk to herself.  
"Watching puddles gather rain, there's no better place to lay. She's as fine as dandelions blowing in the wind, she's not thinkin' about anything... She floats. Floats…" the emerald haired girl speaks, too quiet for Ulquiorra to understand but just loud enough for him to notice she was talking. "She's as fine as dandelions blowing in the wind, she's not thinking, she's listening… She floats…" Gwen mumbles, the edges of her lips curling down.

If boredom at school could drive her mad after one hour, then what was going to happen to her after two whole weeks of this? "It's no wonder we're all scared." Gwen spoke, louder than before, the acknowledgement of Ulquiorra's presence dwindling. "Some say that love is the poem of life, some say that love is the pain of being alive." Gwen sighs, staring at the ceiling. "I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I've never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand." the human spoke, shifting her arms up behind her head. "A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner, and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing." she uttered in a small voice, flinching when the chair scraping across the ground slightly behind her.  
"What are you muttering?" Ulquiorra asked, turning his head away from his paper work.  
Not many things annoyed Ulquiorra, it was impossible to bother him at times. However he did not like people muttering under their breath, not when they so clearly knew someone else was in the room.  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." Gwen replies, blinking with confusion to his sudden interest in her. "I'm bored… Have you got anything I can read, or play with?" the young woman then asked while she had his attention.  
"No." Ulquiorra coldly replies, going back to his work across the room.

Getting up Gwen floated over to him, but not until he was settled into his work once again, her head quietly bobbing above his shoulder as she tries to look at what he was doing. At first it seemed he had not noticed her presence, though soon the slowly dragging nib of his pen had come to a halt. Leaning further over Gwen attempts to read what was being noted, and from the looks of things, it was a letter of some kind. She could not quite read his hand writing, but she could vaguely see Grimmjow's name, and her own.  
"Is that a letter to Grimmjow?" Gwen asked, trying to decode the rest of his writing.  
"No." he bluntly spoke, turning only his eyes to look at her shoulder peeping face.  
"What does it say? Your writing is really bad." the green haired woman then uttered, squinting her already shut eyes.  
"My hand writing is fine, maybe you should open your eyes." Ulquiorra harshly comments, clearly Gwen had struck a nerve within the temple of Ulquiorra.  
"My eyes aren't shut." she retorts weakly, glaring at him angrily. "Your writing is horrible, what is that? A 't'?" she grunts, pointing to a line on the paper.  
"…It's a 'g'." the raven grumbles, staring at the letter.

Furrowing her brow the woman seemed to be in disbelief.  
"Seriously?" Gwen enquired, now resting against the back of the chair and the mans shoulder blade. "They'll will never be able to read this, do you want me to help you?" she then offers, shuffling to sit beside him at the desk.  
"I don't need the help of a human." he callously spoke, warning slathered over his voice, a warning Gwen clearly had not noticed.  
"I don't think even a university teacher could help you with your writing." the woman comments, earning herself a very bitter glare from Ulquiorra. Smiling now Gwen rests on her elbow, watching him write. Perhaps she was not going to be bored for two weeks after all.

After some convincing she had actually gotten him to write out the alphabet, just so she could try read his writing, it did not help much though.  
"That's a 'h'." the raven grumbles, watching her write a letter above it just to remind herself.  
"Okay, so that's an 'I' then?" she asked, pointing to the next letter.  
"It's a 'y'." the Espada replies, trying to keep his patience with the woman.  
"…Do you know your alphabet?" Gwen enquired, blinking slightly whilst she looked at him. Now silent Ulquiorra just stares at her, his green eyes smouldering. "Did you flunk out of school, or something?" the young woman then questions, looking down at the sheet of paper with concern.  
Surely he knew his alphabet, everyone could at least name the first ten letters in order. It was not exactly rocket science.  
"If 'school' is a human requirement, then no. I have not attended it." Ulquiorra muttered, trying to finish the letter he had started an hour or so ago. Flicking his attention to the woman he then looks up, her lips firm and the side of her fist pressed against her palm.  
"Then I'll teach you how to write, and the alphabet! Can you count?" she asked, determination radiating off of her.  
"I don't need your help, Trash." he coldly stated, keeping his eyes firmly on the paper.

Gwen could have sworn the stare made the paper turn a shade darker at that point.  
"That's not how you spell 'coherent'." the human spoke, pointing out the word. Putting down the pen the Espada slowly looked to Gwen, his eyes burning again. Shifting uncomfortably under the pressure she pouts gently, her mouth daring to open to say something.  
However, soon enough Gwen was laying on her stomach, sprawled along the sofa with a bump sticking out from the top of her head. Pining through a hearty groan the woman whimpers, while Ulquiorra muttered from his desk with a look that was almost the distinct image of satisfaction. Gwen was not about to give up that easily though, she was determined to teach Ulquiorra something by the end of the week.

At first she had tried making it subliminal, like asking him to count the cherries on her deserts. Or leaving little sticky notes on the wall by his desk, with words she thought he had difficulty working out written on them. It did not seem to work though, as on several occasions he had burned the notes 'accidently' and forced the servants to stop putting toppings on her desserts. In another attempt to educated him she had stolen his shower towels, and when he yelled through to her she was ready.  
"How many towels do you need?" she asked, stupidly leaving her mouth hung open with excitement.  
This ended in a large bar of soap being thrown into her mouth, and a back scrub being lobbed at her head. This time, however, she was prepared, and hidden, her hands quickly shuffling plates on his dinner tray around. Hiding behind the wall again Gwen waits patiently, her eyes spotting Ulquiorra going to his seat to eat. Staring down at the bowl silently she could see him twitch slightly, as before his very eyes there was a bowl of alphabet soup.

Attempting to hold in his anger the Espada took a sharp breath, his hands reaching for his usual cup of tea. Holding it against the brim of his lips the pale white man stares into the cup, a foggy cream five floating in the centre. Putting down the cup quickly, now secretly shaking with anger, he picks up a napkin. On the white cloth there were numbers, ranging from one to twelve, going across and down. Gwen had left him a handy times table to look at.  
Grabbing for the newspaper all he could find were pages about accounting, marketing and other closely related bits of information. Slowly rolling up the paper the Espada stood from his seat, saying nothing as he turns silently to stare at her darkly. Raising her hands Gwen inwardly swore, her feet turning on their balls sharply as she attempted to run down the corridor.

Needless to say a couple of minutes later Gwen was on the floor with a bump on her head like before, whilst the Espada stormed off in the other direction ruthlessly. Getting up onto her arms Gwen pouts, this was going to take more than small messages to teach Ulquiorra.


	6. Chapter 6

Late a few nights later, once everything had calmed down, the green haired woman lay on her bed, her night clothes being covered over by her dressing gown.  
Opening her bedroom door she peeks outside, her toes spread against the cold floor as she sneaks down the corridor towards Ulquiorra's recluse. Gulping she pops the lid off of a black marker, her hand reaching to quietly open his chamber door. Poking her head in slowly Gwen peers across the room in search of a bed, however from what she could see there was none.

After some scanning of the room she could see his figure resting upon a large sofa, which seemed rather strange when he could have a bed to sleep on like Grimmjow does. Skulking across the room the young woman pauses, her body shadowing his pale outline in the moonlight. Sneaking around the back of the sofa the human gulps, the pen etching itself closer to his cloak. Stopping she pouts, she would need to get at his skin before she attempted her plan. Pocketing the pen she raises her hands up, a quick snap of her fingers being delivered before she dove behind the seating. Cautiously she started to stand up, her eyes peeking over the edge to see he was still fast asleep, if not slightly peeved, but nothing more.

Taking a deep breath Gwen smiles evilly to herself, her hands reaching down to try clasp the collar of his cloak. Starting to unhook it and slip it open the young woman bites at her lower lip, knowing he would do worse than just hit her if he woke up right now. Spreading the cloak open once it was completely unfastened she takes a gander of his bare torso, a gentle blush creeping up her face.  
He was almost handsome when he slept, especially when the silver moonlight basked him in its radiant glow. From what she could see there was a tattoo on his chest with the number four on it, so that was where he kept it. Shaking the curiosity from her head the human carries on with her plans, the pen being pulled out and brought carefully to his chest.

At first she was going to draw out a semi-permanent times table across his invisibly toned stomach, however something else had soon come to mind. Coming around to the other side of the sofa to get a better view Gwen had seated herself at his side, his waist recoiling at the heat and then leaning into it for better warmth. It was pretty cold in his room, perhaps she would bring him a blanket afterwards. If she was feeling particularly kind.  
Slowly beginning to draw with a feathered touch Gwen draws several petals, each layered above the next carefully. Concentrating solely on the drawing she begins to trace a stem, her spare hand rustling in her pocket to pull out a finer yellow and green permanent marker. Colouring in the dandelion the young woman smiles, staring down at the flower fondly. Ulquiorra was the perfect living canvas, and it had taken all of her will not to draw on his eyelid, his green markings would have made the perfect stems.

Soon Gwen began to work upon her previous plans, a four being placed beside Ulquiorra's tattoo, with a plus sign in the centre and two long lines then being drawn underneath, followed by an eight. A smile slowly etching its way up her face while she added more numbers together, before then beginning to divide a few of them. After quite some time his entire chest and stomach was transformed, his skin covered in numbers and symbols while his expression stayed exactly the same throughout the project. Now satisfied Gwen began fastening his cloak back over, her shut eyes glances down at his hands moments later.  
His arms and hands where resting stiffly straight down against his sides, and yet he looked relaxed. This position itself however did not look comfortable, and would probably have given Gwen muscle cramps in the morning had she been laying like that. Finally deciding to move from his side Gwen stiffens, her parting heat causing Ulquiorra to snag onto her wrist tightly.

Tightening her lips together the green haired woman looked down at his calm yet furrowed features. The grip on her arm seeming to relax when she sat back down against his waist, however the expression upon his face remained; and though he was not in pain, or in clear distress, the very look held upon Ulquiorra's features seemed to bother Gwen.  
Sat in silence Gwen examined the Espada, taking in even the smallest of details, from his strangely shaped eyebrows to the thin black line over his lips. Pondering quietly to herself Gwen began to hum, hoping that the sound might help to sooth him.  
"Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray. Down by the walls of Hueco, where I met an Espada gay. His hair an azure hue, his eyes as blue as sapphire. May happiness attend him wherever he may go. From towering hill, down to silver sands, I will wander, weep and moan, all for my jolly sailor, until he sails home." Gwen murmured, reaching out her hand to stroke her finger tips over the surprisingly soft skin of his hand. "My keeper is an Espada, the truth I now will tell, and in great Las Noches in opulence doth he dwell. His power does exceed three-hundred-thousand men, and he frowns upon me 'cause I love a sailor bold." the green haired woman spoke, still stroking his skin.

The expression on his face then became tranquil once more, while she lifts her hand away again to reach up and touch his cheeks. "A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold. True love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold. Should he return in poverty, from over the sands afar to my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar." Gwen sighed, trailing her fingers lightly down the teal markings on his face. "Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, who love a jolly sailor that ploughs the raging sands. While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn, and firmly pray arrive the day he's never more to roam." she hummed soothingly, pushing the long central bang away from Ulquiorra's face to see his sleeping expression a little more clearly.

Slipping her hand out from his grip Gwen glanced around, attempting to spot a blanket close by, or something she could at least replace herself with. If she did not do this then she would be by his side all night, and she would rather have a seconds start when he found ink all over his stomach and came to murder her.  
"My name it is Gwen, a merchant's daughter fair, and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year. My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." the woman sung, pushing a pillow in between them as she spoke, his hand snagging onto the soft edge of it, in place of her wrist. "My heart was pierced by cupid, I disdain all glitter and gold, there is nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." Gwen whispers one last time, creeping towards the door to escape the room.

Once outside she went back to her room, a soft yawn parting her lips as she tucked herself up into bed and tried to sleep, but she knew when she next awoke the calm silence would not be there. This very last thought that went through her mind was correct of course, and in the morning she awoke with a start to something piercing through her restful sleep.  
"Gwen." Ulquiorra coldly spoke, looming over her with narrow eyes.  
"Yes?" she innocently enquired, pulling the covers away from her peeping eyes to get a better look at his revealed chest.  
"You will be punished firmly." the Espada stated, grabbing a good clump of her nightdress to drag her from the bed roughly.  
"For what?" Gwen quickly exclaimed, feigning as much confusion as she could.  
"Do not play dumb, woman. My eyes see through everything." he uttered coldly, dragging her across the floor towards the bedroom door and out into the large living room outside.  
"A-At least let me get dressed!" she plights, trying to pull her night shirt down with a deep blush.

Ignoring her plights for lenience Ulquiorra opened up another door, the dark contents being small and tight. "A closet?" Gwen asked, being thrown inside.  
"Your new home." the raven stated, shutting the door and locking it whilst she got up to protest.  
"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra!" Gwen yelps, hearing his footsteps dissipate into the distance, followed by the large front door slamming shut. A few hours later Ulquiorra had went to Szayel's domain, where he had shown him the disgraceful graffiti coating his once pristine skin. The pink haired Espada however only laughed, his opinion of Gwen's disrespect being something more along the lines of hilarious than intolerable.  
"Here, this should get the ink off." he spoke, still snickering. His ginni gold eyes shimmering with amusement as he looked at the childish multiplication used against Ulquiorra's ranking tattoo.

Meanwhile Gwen had curled herself up against the corner of the tight room, a sigh parting her lips as she drew yet another dandelion on the floor. So she had drawn all over him in his sleep, and entered his private sleeping quarters where she had been told repeatedly she was not allowed to go, but that did not give him the right to lock her in a closet. Or so she kept telling herself despite reluctantly knowing that deep down she deserved far worse than this.  
Hearing a noise outside Gwen glanced towards the closet door, her mouth opening slightly as footsteps shifted close by.  
"Ulquiorra, I need the bathroom." she called out, hearing the person on the other side pause.  
"You are staying in there until Grimmjow returns." Ulquiorra coldly uttered, looking over at the door.  
"But there's no bathroom in here! Unlike you, I'm not immune to nature's call." Gwen groaned, curling in on herself slightly. "C'mon, I'll go back into the closet once I'm done." she then went on to say, hoping that that would perhaps get her out of this tight room she was stuck inside.  
"You should have thought about that before you drew on me, Trash." the Espada stated, beginning to walk away once Gwen had fallen silent for several minutes.

An hour later Ulquiorra had came back through, he had grown sick of Gwen constantly banging on the closet door.  
"I really, really need the bathroom!" she begged, hopping from one foot to the next. Narrowing his gaze Ulquiorra reached his hand up towards the key in the door while most of him tried to talk him down from releasing her. Hearing the door unlock Gwen instantly lunged out and towards her room, her body slamming into the door before being prized away from it so that she could open it and let herself into her room.  
Preparing to thank the Espada for being nice, for once in his life, once she returned Gwen paused. Ulquiorra was no where to be seen, but the closet door was still open, its shadows almost demanding her company. Sighing drearily Gwen wandered back over to the miniscule room, her body sliding down the wall as her hand pulled the door shut, enveloping her in darkness. She assumed he would just put her back in there when he returned anyway, so it would probably relieve some of the tension if she obediently went back into the confinements of the closet on her own.

Soon the afternoon came and Gwen's only company up until now had been the sound of feet echoing back and forth all around her through the apparently thin walls of the closet. Sometimes she could even hear people talking, however it never seemed to be anything of vague interest. The topics of conversation she could listen into seemed to range from places servants did not want to go today to which arrancar did what in the back room of the castle with which Espada.  
Leaning her temple against the wall of the closet Gwen murmured, her eyes shutting completely as she rested in complete silence. Ulquiorra always disappeared at this time in the afternoon to do who knows what, but it probably involved Aizen. Everything the Cuatro Espada did seemed to revolve around his 'great leader' to some extent.

Hearing the door to the room open Gwen shifted to open up the closet and peer outside.  
"Can I come out now?" she enquired, attempting to see where Ulquiorra had gone.  
"What are you doing in there?" the infamous voice of Nnoitra enquired, causing the human to flinch and whirl her head around to look up at him.  
"I, uh…" she stammered, pulling herself to her feet. On trying to leave the closet the Espada blocked her escape, his back arching slightly so that he could get into the closet with a grin plastered snidely on his face. "Why are you here? Ulquiorra isn't in right now, but I bet if you go find Aizen, then you'll find him." Gwen quickly uttered, flapping her hands about by her chest nervously.  
"But I'm here t' see you, Pet-Chan." he coyly replied, leaning a bit closer towards her.  
"Y-You are?" she asked nervously with a gulp.  
"Grimmjow ain't around so Ulquiorra's been watching you, right?" he enquired, watching the small woman nod carefully. "Has either of them 'disciplined' you yet?" the thin, lewd Espada asked, smirking lightly down at her.  
"Uh, well… Ulquiorra has hit me a few times, but I'm not dumb enough to do anything to get Grimmjow angry." Gwen uttered honestly, becoming a little confused by the creepy arrancar's apparent concern.

He seemed to pause for a moment now, thinking of what to say next. She wished he had remained quiet however.  
"Are you a virgin?" he questioned plainly, feeling as though he had to be frank with her or else it would go straight into one ear and get lost somewhere attempting to escape out the other.  
"W-Why would that matter to you?" Gwen asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks out of sheer embarrassment.  
"A guy can't be curious?" he enquired, opening his narrow eyes slightly. "You mustn't be then, Grimmjow wouldn't have kept you around if there was nothing going for him." he uttered lecherously, while Gwen grew redder than before.  
"I wouldn't let Grimmjow anywhere near me with those intentions!" she spluttered, her eyebrows knitting together firmly.  
"I can't say I'm not surprised." Nnoitra spoke, beginning to grin a bit more.  
"Why would that surprise you?" she enquired, while the Quinto Espada came further into the closet with her.  
"Last time we met you were wearing a revealing outfit." he uttered, reaching his hand down to push her head up by her chin to look at him.  
"That was Grimmjow's idea." she spoke in an attempt to swiftly defend herself.

Soon her body began to shudder as Nnoitra trailed his nails down her stomach, which was defenceless behind the thin noodle strap shirt she had worn to bed.  
"What are you-" Gwen uttered nervously, pressing her back against the wall of the closet.  
"What are you doing?" a cold and merciless voice spoke through the tense silence, asking the overall question for Gwen without so much as a single hesitation.  
"Hey buddy." Nnoitra calmly uttered, turning to look down at the pale white Espada. "I was asking Pet-Chan here where you had gone." he spoke pleasantly, however Ulquiorra was clearly not going to be swayed.  
"You are not allowed here." the raven haired man stated coldly, watching the much taller and thinner arrancar closely.  
"Relax, I was just curious about how your pet was doing." he explained, knocking his fist against the wall calmly once he was back outside of the closets debouched space. "I heard Aizen put you in charge of this chick, so I came to check it out. Sweet deal." he then leered, narrowing his eyes while his lips curled up at the corners with intent to irritate Ulquiorra.  
"Lord Aizen was looking for you." the pale Espada uttered, giving him an icy glance that was a little sharper than usual.  
"Tsk, don't be such a wiener, I'm going." he casually muttered, escaping out the door before Ulquiorra could perform any kind of retribution for his trespassing.

For a moment Gwen remained quiet, waiting until she knew he was definitely gone before speaking.  
"Ah…" the verdant haired woman murmured, rubbing her torso uncomfortably. It still felt as though Nnoitra's nails were running down her stomach, leaving a tingling trail across her skin. One that she did not like or appreciate. "Thank you for helping me, Ulquiorra, sir." she uttered.  
"I told you to call me Ulquiorra." he replied, striding away towards the desk he normally worked at from across the room.  
"How is Grimmjow doing?" Gwen curiously asked, hoping to get a decent answer this time round.  
"That, again, does not concern trash such as yourself." the man replied, hearing her come up to his desk and then stop to hover over him.

Silently Gwen seemed to analyse his posture and movement closely, her mouth opening for a moment in thought before she finally spoke.  
"I have feelings, and a name, you know. Why can't you call me Gwen, instead of 'trash' or 'woman'." she calmly asked, letting her eyelids crinkle slightly.  
"Feelings do not exist." Ulquiorra replied callously.  
"Of course they exist, it's a scientific fact!" the woman stated, furrowing her features with no concern that it might give her early wrinkles.  
"My eyes see through everything, and if I cannot see something then it simply doesn't exist." the raven spoke, clearly annoying her far more than before.  
"Okay, mister 'x-ray vision', explain this!" Gwen uttered, taking in a deep breath before then exhaling.  
"What?" he murmured, watching her do it again.  
"I'm breathing." she grunted, pointing to her agape mouth.  
"Your windpipe is a physical feature." he murmured.

Gaining a grunt from Gwen the woman continued to press the issue.  
"No, the air, I'm breathing in air." she snapped, flapping her hands around as if she was able to psychically slap it.  
"As many living creatures do." he simply replied, but Gwen only began to growl lowly.  
"If air is invisible, and yet you and I are still lapping it up, then how can you say it doesn't exist? You can't see it, but it's still there!" she bluntly told him, putting her hands onto her hips.  
"You do not need to see air to know it exists. Simply put, you can feel air when you move, or when the wind blows. Unlike emotion, which cannot be felt, heard or seen." Ulquiorra murmured.  
"Emotions can be felt, you just have to find it in the right form." she explained, pouting lightly. "Like when your favourite TV show ends, and you feel disappointment. Or you yell at someone out of frustration, and then feel guilty for it." the woman rambled, while Ulquiorra began to brush the conversation off as another one of the human's aggravated rants. "Or when you say stupid things like 'emotions don't exist', and make me feel like clubbing sense back into your head." she grunted, flopping into the only other chair at the table.

Sat in silence Gwen attempted to think of something else that could possibly convince him that emotions existed, since the most obvious one was shot down quickly by the cunning and analytical arrancar.  
"Words." she whispered, gaining Ulquiorra's attention without having him glance up at her from his work. "No, you can hear them." she sighed, resting her cheek on her arm. "Whales." she mumbled, pulling herself up with some surprise. "Whales!" she exclaimed, turning to look at him with excitement. "Animals scientifically make sounds that are so high pitched humans cannot hear them without a special devise!" she snapped, pointing at him. "This must work for arrancar and Shinigami's ears as well." she added. "These noises exist, but cannot be heard or seen." she grunted, hoping that that may get through to him.  
"But can be heard with a devise, there for proving they exist." Ulqiorra calmly replied, hearing her head thump back down against the wooden table.  
"What about crying?" Gwen enquired. "You can hear and see that emotion." she added, turning her head to peer across the wooden surface towards him. "And happiness, a smile and a laugh is seen and heard." Gwen professed while sitting up again. "And anger, you can witness anger and see it." she grunted, furrowing her eyebrows.

How could he really deny it exists if he sees it every single day, from every single arrancar, and from her in particular all of the time? It made no sense to simply brush it all away like dust on a windowsill. "I don't get it." she murmured, turning to face the opposite end of the table while resting her elbow on the table with her cheek on her palm.  
There had to be a reason for why he was so reluctant to believe that emotions existed, perhaps he had a love interest at one point and was emotionally crippled because of it. Glancing down at the desk, so that she could observe the reflection, Gwen sighed lightly.

Drifting off into the recesses of her mind the woman was lost to her thoughts, which soon dragged her into the distance where Grimmjow resided due to the topic of discussion. He looked just like his old self, like she had told herself so many times before. His azure hair, his bright blue eyes. His voice, but not the way he spoke. Her heart was screaming that this was him, but her mind was screeching that it was not. And yet, despite all the odds, she could not knock the minor details from her memories.  
Everything that made him so wrong made her want to care for him all the more. Not because she was desperately hanging onto the hope of finding that lost love they once shared, but because Gwen wanted to help him. She wanted to stand by his side through thick and thin, and support him through even the toughest of times he could face in the future. Just like before. Deep within her passion there was something else, something liminal that she could not quite grasp or feel, no matter how hard she tried to unravel it. An emotion that she had began to develop from a young age, right after Grimmjow's death.

It was one that boiled underneath her subconscious like some kind of volcanic magma, like some kind of flesh eating virus. This emotion was slowly scorching her from the inside out, but it would not reach out and ask for help, no matter how far she extended her offered hand into the darkness. Amongst these obvious and mysterious emotions Gwen knew of one thing she could not deny, somewhere inside of her heart there was a singular cell, one much larger than the rest.  
This tiny creature was a small loop of hope and ectoplasm that made her hold onto Grimmjow, a tiny creature which even went to the extent of cell dividing just to keep her longing and running great distances in search of his long forgotten touch. It refused to wither, it refused to allow his memories to slip through it's pores like protein. Gwen knew it would never let her forget about him, about them. Haemolysis could destroy her blood cells, old age could devour her brain cells, but one fact would always remain, she would never forget about her Grimmjow.

Everyone was convinced that she had gotten over him, but deep down she knew she had been lying to them, to herself. She tried to despise him, but that was something she could never do. The simple fact that Grimmjow's memory still held her tightly, despite being dead, made Gwen feel pathetic and weak. Despite knowing deep down that this Grimmjow was nothing like her best friend she still clung onto him, and that made her feel like a complete idiot.  
She knew that no matter where she went, or what she did, she would still love him. Gwen was perfectly happy being his friend if nothing else. In fact, the very thought brought joy to her heart, but the incredible urge to kiss him just would not go away, and that made it far more difficult to see him as a friend than she truly wanted it to be. If he wanted to be with her she would jump at the proposition instantly. If he wanted to be her friend then she would accept it with open arms.

Staring at her, analysing her, patiently waiting for her to come back from wherever it was that she had gone, Ulquiorra sat silently across the table. The flicker of light that shone in amongst his emerald eyes highlighting the sharp shape of his slit pupils, which were directed solely on the human turned away from him. Gwen had been like that for a while now, and at first he had come to the conclusion that she was angry with him. Usually she would go into a pathetic little huff and then suddenly forget all about it, until he did something else to irritate her of course.  
However, from the very presence of her Reiatsu he quickly deduced that she was lost to the world. Ulquiorra could see through everything; lies, betrayal, and even Gwen when she was not somewhere within the back of her mind, but he could not figure out what was going on once she entered that realm. Not while she seemed to have phased out, while everything surrounding her had faded out into the distance. And like that, without any provoking, Gwen had returned from her motionless travels.

Her arm, which had gone numb, falling away from her chin to rest upon the table surface, her head and body slowly turning back to face the table itself. Once again Ulquiorra was able to read her very thoughts, as if it were written on her skin. He was able to understand her very body language, as if it were spoken words in the air around her.  
Examining the table Gwen strayed farther from her thoughts, causing her head to tilt back and allow her flowing green hair to slide back against her ears. Rotating her head to look at Ulquiorra the young woman let her lips part lightly, a tiny hint of confusion passing over her features as to why he was staring at her.  
"I zoned out, didn't I?" she asked in a voice so soft, allowing a weak laugh to pass by her lips. "I'm going to my room now." she then informed him, pushing in her chair before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had past, but eventually it was time for Gwen to leave Ulquiorra's side and go back to Grimmjow, or so she hoped. Like the start of a waterfall everything that had been drilled into her by the emotionless arrancar was swiftly cascading downwards. While her entire body seemed to almost float around the large room outside her chamber in the pink clothes she had on entering his domain. Practically glowing the emerald haired woman would stop and look at the door before levitating across the white panelled flooring to sit on the sofa again.  
Ever since the morning of his return she had been waiting for him to come and collect her, until eventually it had turned into the late evening.  
"What are you doing out of your formal uniform?" Ulquiorra coldly enquired, striding over to look down on the human.  
"Grimmjow will be here at any moment." she all but chirruped.  
"That does not-" he began to speak, his calm voice broken by the Sexta Espada bursting in.  
"Grimmjow!" Gwen happily stated, getting up to come greet him.  
"If I knew this idiot would be watching you, I'd have brought you with me." the blue haired man grumbled, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

Soon his azure eyes drifted away from the bubbly sprite like woman to Ulquiorra, where the both of them began to coldly stare one another down.  
"Are we going?" she impatiently asked, holding all of her worldly belongings to her chest.  
"As long as he hasn't put any bullshit into your head, I doubt there is any other reason to stay here." he growled lowly, twisting to leave the room swiftly.  
"Bye, Ulquiorra." Gwen hallooed back towards the Espada, his emerald eyes merely boring into her until she was out of sight.  
Back in Grimmjow's domain that next day Gwen had completely forgotten just how small her bedroom was, and just how dirty and unappealing the apartment appeared to be. On the sofa the Espada had been lazing on his back, his nose twitching every few minutes as he waited for a tuna cheese melt to be brought to him.

From the kitchen Gwen had been telling him what she had gotten up to, and was continuously asking questions about his two week long mission.  
"I was only on a one week long mission." he calmly stated, far from concerned about shutting her up just yet.  
"But Ulquiorra told me you would be away for two weeks." the human uttered, handing him his snack with a little pout.  
"That bastard Aizen was probably making sure that you could be trusted." he replied, staring at the ceiling.  
"Trusted?" she enquired, slightly tilting her head to the side.  
"Everyone has to kiss his ass, or he gets pissed off. He was probably making sure you would kiss his ass, and if not then Ulquiorra would have beaten it into you." he went on, tearing another bit out of his snack.

Humming the woman sat down to rest.  
"I guess that makes sense." she uttered, rubbing her chin lightly in thought. "Well, I wont be seeing Ulquiorra again, so there wont be much Aizen can do." Gwen reassured him, however a rather dull expression was all he could return. "I wont have to put up with him again, right?" she enquired hopefully, knitting her eyebrows together.  
"I have to go on at least one stupid mission to look for adjuchas for Aizen every month." he explained, grumbling with irritation.  
"I have to live with Ulquiorra once a month, for a week?" she enquired hesitantly. Ulquiorra had been easy to live and get along with when nothing that contradicted their personal beliefs was brought up, however she was not sure she could put up with him for an entire week on a monthly basis.  
"Nnoitra offered, but I doubt I trust that greasy bastard either." the blue haired Espada muttered, while Gwen stiffened at the comment.  
"Living with Ulquiorra sound like a good idea to me." she uttered quickly, attempting to gain some confidence from the bad news she had just received.

Grimmjow merely grumbled, the back of his head being rubbed against the sofa to scratch it whilst his hands were busying holding his tuna cheese melt.  
"He'd better not get any ideas, or else I'll show him what happens when you mess around with someone else's prey." Grimmjow all but growled, hauling himself up into a sitting position.  
"From what I can tell, as long as I don't get in his way, he completely ignores my existence. He's probably the best person to leave me with." Gwen stated with mild confidence. "What were you doing for the week I was being convinced you were still on a mission?" the woman asked, glancing over at Grimmjow curiously.  
"Lazing about, waiting for something interesting to happen." he casually replied, propping his jaw onto his palm.  
"Did you… were you bothered that I wasn't around?" Gwen carefully enquired while blushing.

Burning a hole into the side of her head Grimmjow slowly let his eyes sink into a narrow but fairly gently glare.  
"Of course it bothered me. You're my possession, not Aizen's, and sure as hell not Ulquiorra's." the Sexta Espada stated, his cyan eyes flickering gingerly as he watched her blush and then wriggle much faster than before. "What did you say about that uniform Ulquiorra gave you?" Grimmjow enquired.  
"He gave it to me on the first day, but most of the time I managed to wear my original clothes without him noticing." Gwen uttered, now fidgeting for an entirely different reason.  
"Next time, burn the uniform. You shouldn't even be holding it." he coldly stated, shifting across the sofa to sit right next to her. His arm casually swinging around the back of her scapula before his rough hand grabbed onto the bare curve of her shoulder and arm.

Being pulled closer Gwen could feel her cheeks coming to life and heating up her face, whereas the hairs on the back of her neck had began to stand on end when he breathed down the nape of it. "If I ever catch you wearing that uniform I'll kill you." he stated harshly, dipping his nails into her soft flesh. Although he did not do it hard enough to hurt her he had left small indents in her skin once he went back to merely holding her arm.  
"If I don't then Ulquiorra will force me into the uniform." she answered back gently with some hesitation.  
"And if you do, then I'll kill you." he repeated with complete seriousness.  
Quickly Gwen could tell that she was in a tight spot. She would either be forced into the uniform by Ulquiorra, or killed for not wearing it, or killed indefinitely by Grimmjow for wearing it altogether.  
"W-What if I compromised?" she asked nervously.  
"Compromised?" he questions, while his sharp eyes slit once more.  
"If I wore the uniform, but cut it up to look like the one you gave me… Then it's a win-win situation that Aizen technically loses?" she carefully suggested.  
"That ain't the point." Grimmjow grunted into her ear.  
"Well, what if you had a specific uniform made for me, one that Aizen had no say in. Then you would win completely, and Aizen and Ulquiorra could not do anything but shut their traps?" the green haired woman then went on to say, daringly turning her head to look up at the Sexta Espada.

For a few minutes Grimmjow had fallen silent, his body pushing away from her as he seemed to go straight into a state of contemplation. Throughout this Gwen did not say a word, but she would cautiously look at him now and again to see if he had come any closer to an answer. Examining him Gwen let her lips part, he almost looked sweet and harmless when he was lost in thought. His eyes were far rounder than usual, and his mouth was ajar naturally while he let low shallow breaths pass in and out of his lungs.  
If she had not known any better then she would have mistaken him for someone who was not short tempered and easily brought to resorting to violence. Spotting a bit of fluff perched in amongst his hair the human began to lift up her hand to snag and tug it out, but when her fingers so much as ghosted over the sky blue stands Grimmjow's head whipped round, while his eyes grew into an intense stare.  
"What are you doing?" he snaps sharply.  
"Y-You have a bit of fluff in your hair." Gwen stuttered, flinching her hand away from him as fast as possible.

Calming down ever so slightly Grimmjow stilled now, his piercing blue eyes examining her.  
"Don't touch me unless I say you can." he calmly spoke, while she slowly nodded and then looked back up at the bit of fluff.  
"Can I get it out of your hair?" she requested, gaining a small nod from him. Reaching her hand up like before she gently took the fluff out of his strands of blue hair and then flicked it off onto a dust pan near by. His reluctance to being touched seemed very new and strange to Gwen, but then again she had not had the courage to try touch him up until now to really learn about it.  
"What?" he enquired, looking at the strange expression that kept creeping up her features.  
"I uh." she stammered, fiddling with her hands. "I missed you. It was pretty lonely with Ulquiorra for company." she spoke, giving him a small smile.  
"That's no surprise." Grimmjow replied, dismissing the softness in her voice.

Frowning a little the young woman glanced around, during the week he had been left to his own devices the room had become torn apart once again, and no doubt she would have to start cleaning again soon.  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked, glancing back at him.  
"Why?" he enquired, his eyebrow vaguely quirking.  
"I don't want to be alone again so soon." she explained, but he simply continued to give her a questioning stare.  
"Fine. You're sleeping on the floor though." he responded, getting up to go through to his room after seeing Gwen's face light up with excitement. "I'll kick you out if you wake me up." he added, pushing open the door.

Gathering her covers and blankets on the floor Gwen lay down, her bright expression directed at the ceiling as she heard Grimmjow shift through the darkness to get onto his bed and get comfortable.  
"Good night, Grimm'." she uttered, hearing him grunt a small 'night'. Sometime during the night Gwen's mumbling had woken Grimmjow up, but he did not move or say anything and instead watched her quietly. She had been twitching, murmuring and biting her bottom lip for a few minutes now, but he could not quite tell what she was dreaming about other than it involving cream and chains from the small words that passed her lips.  
"Mmm… Grimmjow." she mumbled, turning over to lay on her front while her hand groped the floor a little.  
Getting up the Espada muttered something under his breath and picked her up off of the floor, only slightly surprised by the fact she did not weigh very much. Putting her on the other side of his bed he then got back into bed and lay down, finally able to sleep now that she had shut up.

In the morning Gwen awoke with a deep sigh, she had not been able to sleep peacefully for quite a while. Somehow she had gotten onto his bed during the night, and because of this she had wrapped her arms around him and had began using his chest as a pillow. Blushing the green haired woman looked up at his sleeping face, a quiet yet heaved sigh of content passing her lips moments later.  
Slowly shuffling up towards his face Gwen sat up and examined his peaceful expression, her lips parting as she leaned in to kiss him. This tender moment withered up and died instantly when he sleepily punched her in the face and protested about something attacking him however.

Rubbing her face Gwen pouted and shifted away from him to avoid being punched again, deciding she was happy enough just being snuggled into his side. This was ruined as well when Grimmjow's fraccion came to find him though, making enough noise to wake the entire palace up in the process.  
"What the fuck." he hisses, opening his eyes after crinkling his face up in a cute manner. Peering down at Gwen he flinched a little and quickly shoved her off, said jarring response causing the young woman to squeak with shock when she was thrown from her pretend sleeping position. "I told you not to touch me." he growled, while she just frowned.  
"I was asleep." she protested, watching him get up and out of bed to go see what the idiots outside wanted.  
"What?" he asked, dragging the door open.  
"Aizen's not happy with the adjuchas you brought back last week. Apparently you were too rough with it." Di-Roy explained, peering into the Espada's room to look at Gwen curiously.

Glowering Grimmjow sat down on the sofa, whilst the rest of the group found seats around the room.  
"So what?" he grunted, pulling the dagger out of the sofa cushion to clean his nails with it.  
"He doesn't want a dead arrancar. He's contemplating sending you back out." Shawlong answered, hearing Grimmjow growl under his breath.  
"He can send someone else." he protested, waving his hand. "Send the woman." he spoke in a dismissive tone, while the fraccion peered between one another and Gwen just looked all the more concerned and confused.  
"Send the human?" Vylfordt asked sarcastically, glancing at her as she peeped through the doorway cautiously. "She wouldn't even be able to fight off the hollow, let alone bring an adjuchas back, Grimmjow." he uttered, trying to bring the angry Espada back to his senses.  
"Then go with her. I can't be arsed going again." the blue haired man grumbled, refusing to listen to reason. All at once the fraccion turned to look at Gwen, who just ducked back into the room to try avoid eye contact.

Standing at the huge gates to the endless desert Gwen had been shaking nervously as Grimmjow gave her a few simple orders.  
"I really don't know about this." she spoke, looking at the strange box she had been given.  
"This is a Caja Negacion. It's used to imprison fraccion members that misbehave. You can use it to catch an adjuchas." he explained, while the woman stared at it with uncertainty.  
"Like a poke ball?" she asked, only getting a 'yeah, whatever, just go' in return. Being shoved through the gate Gwen nervously stared at the sand, her foot coming out to take one big step for a terrified human, and one giant leap for a mortified human.  
For a good hour Gwen just wandered the small dunes aimlessly, her head constantly turning about to see if she could spot anything. Sighing she soon stopped for a rest, her toe kicking up some sand as she took a sip from her water bottle. Hearing something Gwen quickly turned to look around, her head raising up to examine a large black creature stood up on a cliff face. Was that an 'adjuchas'? Whatever it was it was not friendly, and in seconds it was rattling down the weak rocks to the ground below to come after her.

Squeaking she ran in the opposite direction, having no courage to turn and see where it was behind her. Tripping over Gwen grunted, her arms pushing her up off the ground so she could finally turn and look. It had leapt into the air at this point, its teeth bared and its high pitched roar causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.  
To her astonishment it did not last long however, as something far bigger, and far nastier, came out of the ground as it came down mid-fall. With one horrified screech the worm had grabbed it and went back under the ground with it, leaving Gwen to twitch her eyebrow and shake uncontrollably.  
"I want to go home." she quietly whimpered, slowly standing up to wipe the dust from her clothes and continue onwards. Grimmjow could have at least given her a white uniform to use as camouflage, her pink and purple attire was probably not the best survival gear to wear in a black and white landscape.

She did not see anything for a while after the worm incident, but she was sure she did not want to meet anything else out here. Losing track of time Gwen wandered through a set of cliffs, expecting something to jump out behind a rock or crack in the wall at any point in time and get her, however she neither heard nor saw anything as she passed through.  
"This place is so quiet." she mumbled, her voice echoing around her a little.  
"Woman." came an empty voice, gaining her complete attention.  
Peering up she soon came upon Ulquiorra, who was standing on a rock slightly above her.  
"You scared me." she eventually responded, rubbing her chest as her heart thumped about in its confinements.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked, coming down from the rocks to examine her thoroughly.  
"Grimmjow made me come out here and hunt down an adjuchas." she explained, showing him the Negacion she had been given.

Apparently he did not seem all that pleased by this, his emerald eyes boring into the device.  
"That is not a toy." he announced, but he did not reach out to take it.  
"I can't catch one any other way." Gwen answered, pouting gingerly.  
"Why did he send a weak human?" the Espada questioned, glancing off for a moment.  
"He wasn't feeling up to getting Aizen a new one. Apparently the one he brought back last week died." she explained, pocketing the box again.  
"I thought he had more sense than that." Ulquiorra announced, beginning to follow Gwen.  
"You're coming with me?" she enquired, rather surprised by this.  
"I can't expect a human to do an Espada's job." he answered, keeping his hands in his pockets as she strolled along behind him.  
"I guess I wouldn't mind the company." she spoke, peering about like before.

He was not much company however, as they barely spoke at all. He was good at beating the life out of hollows though, and did it on a regular basis every time Gwen got into trouble. Gwen had been in a tight jam when the most recent Hollow attacked her, and in the midst of running to the Espada for aid she had tripped over and landed on top of him, forcing him to use his zanpakuto to wound the attacking creature enough that it was scared off.  
Because she was resting against him Ulquiorra could feel her trembling erratically, her face furrowed as she carefully turned to see if it was gone.  
"I really want to go home." she whispered, completely forgetting who she was cuddled into against the cliff wall.  
"Pathetic." the Espada murmured plainly, examining the top of her head as she pulled away from him to get up slowly. She did not seem to be listening to him.  
"This place is too much for me." she sighed, rubbing her face as she tried to walk in the direction they have been trying to go in in the first place.

Continuing on the pair eventually stopped to rest in a small cave, the woman's boots being taken off so that she could check her feet and air her toes after their arduous journey. Ulquiorra had been standing by the entrance at the time, his eyes hovering over the desert landscape to check for any movement but found none.  
"Why were you out here?" Gwen asked, sprawling out on the ground on her back.  
"I was looking for something to eat." he answers, turning to step deeper into the cave and hover over her.  
"Out here? There's nothing but sand and trees." she mumbles, slowly sitting up as he sat down.  
When he did not respond Gwen took the time to ask another question, one that came to mind after her previous statement. "Why are there trees out here? Was there once a day time, rain and sunshine?" she asked, glancing outside through the small rough entryway.  
"They are not trees, they are rock formations." the Espada spoke.  
"They're not? That's odd. " she murmured in thought. "Have you ever seen rain?" she asked gently, leaning onto her knees.  
"No. I never found a reason to go to the human realm." he stated, while she phased out for a moment in thought.  
"What about wind?" she asked again.  
"No." he responded, causing her to pout.

There was nothing here. No wind, no rain, no sunlight. The moon seemed to just be there in the sky as a centre piece, or to be something to help you navigate through the desert.  
"Have you ever walked so far you found where the desert ends?" Gwen enquired.  
"There is no end to the desert. The further you go the emptier it gets." he explained, making her pause in thought.  
"I wouldn't want to get lost out here." she spoke honestly, examining his hair. "I miss feeling the wind through my hair. It's a nice feeling." she murmured, pondering it a little.  
"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, watching her lift her head away from her crossed arms.  
"It's soothing. Especially when it's a warm breeze." she uttered, shuffling closer to sit beside him. "It feels a little like this." she went on to speak, her lips being pursed together as she took a deep breath and then began to blow on the side of his head where his helmet was not attached.

Doing this for a short period of time she soon stopped, a faint smile coming across her lips at the almost content expression on his face and the minor disapproval then etching over his features when she stopped.  
"It's nice right?" she asked, examining him for a moment, though he did not respond yet again. "If there was a constant wind here you could enjoy things like pinwheels." she murmured. "I haven't had one of those in years." she sighed, being drawn back to her distant memories of being a child.  
"A pinwheel?" he enquired, causing her to gasp.  
"You don't know what a pinwheel is? They're so much fun. I'll make you one when we go home." she uttered, pausing in her excitement for a moment to contemplate the fact that she had said 'home'. That was a strange word for her to say, one that left a tingle on the edge of her tongue.

Immersed in silence Gwen could only really remember looking at the wall in front of her quietly, but when she seemed to finally open her eyes from a long blink the wall she had been facing was at an angle, her head resting on the soft fabric of Ulquiorra's lap. Upon dozing off she had someone managed to slip onto him, but he did not seem all that bothered by this and had been watching her sleep, patiently waiting for her to wake up again.  
"How long was I asleep?" she asked, slowly sitting up.  
"An hour." he responded calmly.  
"You should have woken me up." Gwen uttered, feeling a little bad about the situation now.  
"It's late anyway." the Espada spoke, while she frowned.  
"It can't be that late, we were only out here for a few hours." she stated, wishing she had a watch of some kind.  
"It was mid-afternoon when I found you." he spoke, seeing a look of confusion cross her face.  
"I must have slept in with Grimmjow." she concluded, rubbing her eyes gently. "Let's head back." she spoke, but he did not move.  
"Not until we have completed Aizen's task." he responded, making Gwen grunt.  
"But we can come back out tomorrow, there's no sense sleeping in a cave." she uttered, attempting to make him reconsider. She was not about to go back on her own.

Ulquiorra did not budge however, and stayed where he was sitting, causing Gwen to sigh and sit back down beside him. Flopping back down against him she put her head back on his lap, her hand curling up to grip onto his Hakama.  
"Then I'm going back to sleep." she huffed, trying to find a comfortable position.  
"Would it not be more comfortable if we lay down?" he enquired, watching her squirm about for a few minutes.  
"It's worth a try." she eventually responded, sitting up to let him shuffle and lay down.  
Laying back down beside him Gwen placed her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, her deep breathing dissipating until it was flowing softly once more. He was surprisingly comfortable for someone who was cold and bony, but what Gwen found stranger was the fact that he was comfortable with being touched while Grimmjow did not like it at all. It almost seemed to contradict their personalities.


	8. Chapter 8

After fifteen minutes Gwen had given up trying to sleep, her body shifting down so that she could rest her head on his stomach and look at the desert outside. One of the few nice things about being in Ulquiorra's company was that it seemed to negate her constant thoughts about Grimmjow, allowing her to only think of him when something reminded her of him. She almost felt content in the Cuatra Espada's presence, she almost felt happy to be by his side.  
Shaking it off Gwen began to sit up, her eyebrows crinkling together as Ulquiorra opened his eyes to look at her.  
"I should head back." she murmured, slowly getting up. "Grimmjow might throw my stuff out if he thinks I'm dead." she added, wandering towards the mouth of the cave.  
"Thanks for helping me, Ulq'." the woman uttered, turning to give him a faint smile.

Heading down the side of the cliff Gwen flinched when she came around a corner and found Ulquiorra inches from her nose.  
"I'll take you back." he uttered, ignoring the fact that he had given her a fright.  
"Oh, let's go then." she responded, rather surprised that he had changed his mind. Finally back at the walls of the palace Ulquiorra and Gwen headed inside.  
"You should come with me tomorrow, it'll be fun." she utters, turning to look at him once they had gotten deeper into the palace corridors.  
"I will speak to Lord Aizen. Grimmjow should not be sending his pets to do his tasks." the Espada spoke in a monotonous manner, only to pause in his stride when Gwen stepped in front of him.  
"Don't be such a spoil sport." she protested gingerly, pouting at him. "Grimmjow spent a whole week getting that adjuchas, it's only fair someone else does it." she stated.  
"He should correct his own mistakes, not be mollycoddled." the Espada stated, sliding his hands into his pockets as always.  
"I think it's useful for me to go out. Then I'm not being useless to Aizen, and I'm learning about this place." Gwen spoke, attempting to speak in a language that he could relate to.  
"Nevertheless, his laziness will be dually noted in my report." the raven haired man retorted lightly.

Frowning Gwen watched as he strides off, a soft and tired sigh parting her lips as she turned and went towards Grimmjow's domain. When she got there she, at first, thought he was waiting for her, but it turned out he had a female visitor.  
"You're alive?" he enquired, rather surprised by her presence.  
"With a little help." she responded, taking the Negacion from her pocket to give it back to him.  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Gwen asked, examining Loly with a hint of venom in her voice. She was not in anyway happy with another woman putting her hands on Grimmjow, and the fact that it was the one person he constantly bickered with put her on edge.  
"You can go keep Ulquiorra entertained." the Sexta Espada passively responded, making Gwen lift her eyebrows out of shock.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, feeling as though she had perhaps fallen asleep back at the cave and was now having a bad dream.  
"I heard you met that emotionless twit in the desert and disappeared for a few hours. I shouldn't have trusted you to be alone with another guy for more than a day, let alone two weeks." the Espada hissed, only making her even more shocked.

Standing there, not quite sure what to really say she soon gathered her words and spoke.  
"He helped me try find an adjuchas, and not get eaten by whatever else was out there. As for what you're implying, I don't see him as anything other than an acquaintance." the green haired woman argued, narrowing her gaze.  
"I had someone follow you, and apparently you were asleep together in a cave?" Loly asked, baiting the aggression between them.  
"I fell asleep and ended up falling onto him, I wasn't purposely cuddling him." the woman continued, slowly growing less patient with the other woman's presence very quickly.  
"That's not what I was told." she cheerfully answered back, while Grimmjow remained quiet in the middle of them.  
At this point Gwen could not really lie, she had cuddled into him on purpose once she had found she could not go home, but it did not feel like she was doing it for any ulterior purpose other than to be comfortable.  
"After he refused to take me home I rested on his chest," she spoke, explaining herself. "but it was either use a warm rock, or a sharp rock. It's not like I was cuddled into him because I like him or anything." she commented.

By the end of it the Sexta Espada had had enough, and Gwen found herself being chased into her room to pack up her things and leave, she was not about to argue with him though. Especially when kicking her out was his first option, and eating her had not crossed his mind just yet. That did not mean she was not upset about the entire thing, and once everything was packed away, and she was thrown ass first into the corridor, Gwen tucked her tail between her legs and wandered off, hoping to find somewhere to hide herself.  
In the morning the woman awoke with a groggy grumble, the small room she had corralled herself into littered with her things while she lay curled up and emotionally drained on the floor. Dragging herself up onto her hip Gwen rubbed the sleep from her eyes that had once been tears, her head turning about to examine all of the stuff she had thrown about in a fit of rage.

Drawing herself to her feet Gwen began to pick her scattered belongings up and fold them, but they only ended up being thrown onto a small sofa near to her. She was not quite sure where she was at this point in time, after running down the hallway crying everything seemed to go blank. Shakily sitting down on the edge of the sofa Gwen bent herself forward and began to hold her face, her fingers slipping up to run through the fringe of her hair and then stay entangled in it.  
Hearing the door open the green haired woman lifted her head and looked at Ulquiorra, a look of confusion covering up her saddened features.  
"Are you finished trashing my tea room?" the pale man asked, while she straightened up and glanced about.  
"Is that where I am?" she enquired, getting up to start fixing everything she had thrown around properly.  
"You don't remember?" the Espada questioned, eyeing her up and down as he came further into the room.  
"No…" she murmured, picking up a knocked down chair. "I don't think I want to know either." she sighed, finding the rest of her things underneath the sofa and cupboards.

Staring at the wall for a moment Gwen put her things back down in a neat pile and then glanced around for something.  
"Have you seen a box?" she asked, beginning to feel her stomach churn.  
"A small brown box?" the pale man enquired, while she simply nods. "You threw it in the oven and set it alight." he answered, watching her tense up, shout something that was incoherent and run blundering out of the room towards the kitchen. There was nothing left to salvage when she got there though, no photos, no trinkets. The only thing in the oven she could see was bits of charred remains, the very sight making her break back down into heavy floods of tears.  
Sufficed to say Ulquiorra did not like the noise she was making at all, and was almost concerned when she curled up on the floor and began to convulse when she attempted to silence her crying.  
"I took it out after you ran from my kitchen screaming 'I never want to see you again'." he commented, watching her rise and look at him. In response he simply pointed to a glass cupboard above them both, where the box was nestled between two glasses.

Gwen practically knocked him to the floor at this point, the heaved crying beginning all over again as she squeezed him and thanked him for saving her previous box.  
"What do you remember?" he dared to ask again, shifting his eyes to look at the side of Gwen's head.  
"Grimmjow kicked me out because he thinks we're canoodling." she murmured, reeling away from him when she realised she was holding onto him too tightly.  
"I see." the Espada uttered, getting up off the floor by himself when Gwen offered to help him up. "So he is acting like a child?" he enquired, examining the woman.  
"No, he had every right to throw me out. The more I think about it the more it feels like I was cheating on him." she sighed, feeling the tears beginning to well up again.  
"You were with him?" the pale man asked, examining her.  
"Well, no…" she murmured, pausing for a moment. "But we had a silent agreement that I wasn't supposed to do anything he didn't like." Gwen groaned, balling her hands up into a tight fist.  
"His reason for kicking you out was because you were with me?" the Espada enquired.  
"Loly sent someone to spy on us. She caught me sleeping on you and told Grimmjow." Gwen explained, glowering.

Ulquiorra seemed to pause and think for a moment at this stage before speaking again.  
"Why was Loly there?" he questioned, while Gwen stilled to ponder the question.  
"She jumped at the chance to get in between me and Grimmjow, like some bunny boiling harpy." the green haired woman hissed, crossing her arms to stop herself from wrecking the kitchen.  
"And he was not the one in fact going behind your back?" the Espada asked, watching Gwen frown.  
"She probably got there before I came back so she could make the situation worse." she mumbled, pushing her hair away from her face. "There's no point worrying about it now, I'll get my stuff together and leave. It's not fair on you to put up with an emotional train wreck." Gwen sighed, getting her box down from the top shelf of the cupboard.  
"And where will you go?" the Espada questioned, while she just shrugged and cuddled the box.  
"I guess I'll just keep walking through the desert until something eats me." the green haired woman moped. "Unless you have a better suggestion?" she asked, glancing back at him as she pushed open the door to the lounge.  
"I don't care what you do, however I think you should stay within the palace walls until you clear your head." he suggested, watching her sigh and put the box down.

Examining him for a moment Gwen pouted a little.  
"Where would I stay? I can't go back to Grimmjow's place, and I'm not going anywhere near Nnoitra. I've already trashed your room as well." the woman spoke, pursing her lips together. She was really disappointed with herself right now.  
"If you destroy my domain again I will eat you." the Espada spoke plainly, wandering down the corridor having silently suggested he would allow her to stay for a short period of time.  
Not wanting to abuse this opportunity of having some kind of safe sanctuary Gwen had gone about picking up stray items she had tossed during her murderous rampage, sweeping the corridors and dusting any rooms she could get into. For a good portion of the morning this was all she did, while Ulquiorra occasionally lifted his head long enough to see her scuttle past with one cleaning item or another.

By mid-afternoon the Espada had finally decided to go looking for her, and had found her still hard at work cleaning something.  
"You are still cleaning?" he asked, gaining her attention.  
"Yeah." she answered, looking rather chipper than before. Examining his usual strange expression Gwen's smile slowly faded a little. "Is this too much?" she enquired, standing up straight.  
"The servants tend to do my cleaning." he commented, hearing the toaster ping.  
"Well then if there's any spills I can do it, instead of you waiting for a servant to come along." she explained, buttering some toast to give to him. "Try it, it's crunchy." she uttered, attempting to convince him to eat it.

Sniffing it Ulquiorra took a small bite, while Gwen examined him curiously. He did not seem to hate it, but he was not exactly floating off his feet either.  
"Why are you doing this?" he finally thought to ask, while she simply turned her back to him as she got a tea cup to pour him something to drink.  
"I should be useful while I'm alive, shouldn't I?" she enquired, while he stopped chewing on the edge of his toast to gaze at her.  
"I believe you're over reacting." he surmised, causing her to make a sharp noise by pushing air out past her lips and teeth.  
Handing him his tea Gwen went back to cleaning, though she could tell she was being watched now and again, and by dinner time Gwen had tired herself out running back and forth so much so that she had ended up back in the lounge she had temporarily made her room.

Hearing the door open Gwen looked to Ulquiorra for a moment, her body remaining lifeless.  
"Do you want me to make you dinner?" she asked.  
"I was about to ask if you were hungry." the Espada responded, making her smile weakly.  
"I'm not all that hungry right now." she mumbled, tilting her head back to face the ceiling.  
"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, examining her sickly pale features.  
"On the last day I was with you, so… three days ago, almost? I can't remember really." she murmured in a small and frail voice, she did not seem that interested in recalling her last meal.  
"A hollow and arrancar cannot go a day without eating, I doubt a human can go four hours without a snack." the Espada commented, making Gwen laugh a little.

Pulling herself up into a proper sitting position the green haired woman glanced at Ulquiorra for a moment, her hand raising up from her lap a little.  
"Come sit next to me for a bit." she requested, patting the seat beside her before becoming slightly intrigued to see him actually come and sit beside her. Leaning against him the woman shut her eyes completely and tried to relax herself, but she just could not find any peace right now.  
It consoled her to feel his heat penetrating her bare skin, the sensation made her feel warmer than usual. Glancing down to his hand Gwen mumbled something under her breath and reached her hand away from her lap to put it in top of his. She was curious that he did not move, and surprised more so when he let her intertwine their fingers together, even for a little while.

They sat together in ominous silence for a long time after that, and Gwen was not quite sure what time it was when she finally decided to move. She had not fallen asleep the entire time, but remained still and silent when she saw that he had drifted off. Tracing his calm expression with her eyes Gwen was yet again amazed by how peaceful he looked, and how amusing it was when he frowned ever so slightly and gripped onto her hand tightly when she tried to move away.  
"Watching puddles gather rain, there's no better place to lay. She's as fine as dandelions blowing in the wind. She's not thinkin' about anything. She floats…" Gwen murmured, watching his eyes move ever so slightly behind his thin eyelids. "She steps out in to the rain, she's as dry as clear blue skies swallowing you whole. Got no secrets, though I'm told she floats. She's not thinking, she's listening." the woman chimes lightly, turning her head away so she could lean on his shoulder again.

Humming she examined his hand for a moment, taking the time to notice the black varnish on his nails.  
"She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye; she would suffer, she would fight and compromise. She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight. How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see she needs to be held in his arms to be free. Everything happens for reasons that she will never understand 'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man." she sighed, tilting her head up to examine the table in the centre of the room.  
Right now there was a pleasant atmosphere that rarely occupied Gwen's presence, but it felt like a refreshing spring breeze that she needed so much. A pleasant atmosphere that she felt she would not feel after yesterday night. "If she runs away she fears she won't be followed, and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow it's loneliness she finds. She must rinse this all away, she can't hold him this way. She must rinse this all away. She can't love him this way." the woman intones, concentrating on the floor.

Gwen sat there for most of the evening beside Ulquiorra, just examining the room whilst thinking about her feelings in introspect. White, the only thing that came to mind as she looked around the room. Everything was white. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, the furniture. Ulquiorra's skin was white, his uniform was white. Everything about it pierced the permanent inky black, star-less sky outside. It had never bothered Gwen up until now, but now it seemed to be the bane of her thoughts. A new and temporary irritation to stop her from thinking about Grimmjow, she surmised.

His voice, slow, cold and in monotone, eventually cut through her train of thought like a knife.  
"Gwen." he spoke, his head turning like an owls so that a pair of large emerald eyes could look down at the top of her cranium. Raising her head in a languid fashion Gwen moved up and off of Ulquiorra's shoulder. He rarely bothered to associate himself with her, let alone say her name; albeit with an all too familiar, yet invisible, tone of disdain.  
"Tea?" she enquired, observing him sluggishly get up from the sofa. A simple request that was more than likely a demand on his part.  
Hauling herself from the seat the young woman took heavy strides towards the kitchen and slowly poured a fresh cup of tea for the Cuatra Espada.  
It had to be specific or he would not drink it, he had made sure to at least drill that into her during the first two weeks she had been with him. So the human set about filling the porcelain cup half way with boiling water, the milk filling the final other quarter and five tea-spoons of sugar sweetening it. No more, no less. The tea-bag had to go in last of all, and it had to be squeezed against the side until the colour of the murky beverage turned a shade darker, almost a light hew.

Carrying it through to him on a tray she placed his drink down, and put a packet of biscuits beside the saucer. Unopened, because, soul-king-forbid, they had been pre-tested before him.  
"Boiling water half way, skimmed milk a quarter of the way, five sugars and a squeezed tea-bag, left in the cup. Just how you like it." Gwen announced proudly, taking a seat at the other end of the desk. He was occasionally 'friendly' with a cup of tea in his hand, but that was a deal-or-no-deal situation. He did not seem phased by her taking a seat beside him though, so he must have been moderately content with her company.  
He sure as hell looked like he was enjoying his cup of tea, probably the only thing he was capable of complimenting her on without having a stroke.  
"That's a lot of paperwork." Gwen spoke, leaning on her elbow as she spared the papers a passing glance.  
"As it should be." the raven-haired man replied simply.  
"I'd get a headache just looking at them; let alone sitting there for hours reading, re-reading and signing them, before re-reading them a third time." she chuckled lightly, giving him a gentle smile.  
"I am doing work for three months in advance now." Ulquiorra admitted, whilst Gwen merely let her lips part slightly.  
"That seems a bit over the top. By the time this week ends, you will have to do all those documents again." she surmised, furrowing her brow.  
"Occasionally that happens, but on the whole I work to Aizen's satisfaction." the Cuatra Espada passively boasted, allowing the cup to clatter off of the saucer before he began to write once more.

The conversation stopped there. No arguments, no continued discussion. As soon as the cup was down Ulquiorra was no longer a participant in Gwen's escape from the everlasting boredom which was his private sector of the night palace. To this she stood up and went to sit in front of the television, her eyes observing the screen as she mindlessly went from one empty hallway to the next.  
She attempted to avoid Grimmjow's room by skipping four-hundred and going right to five hundred to be certain, but she did not escape seeing him as she went through Loly's room and caught him sitting there with her. They were not doing anything worth watching, but their conversation seemed to perk up Gwen's interests. The Espada had been merely moaning about the fact that his room was a mess again.

The ebony haired female had been refusing to clean since dialogue one of Gwen's secret observation, and the brute seemed to be getting that little more irritated as their short and snappy conversations continued as well. They could not have a single conversation with one another without causing the other to throw up their hackles, it almost made her feel better to see their small alliance shaking from side to side on the rocks. It got even better when the fraccion came and only made the situation worse. Gwen had been so enthralled in the situation that she had not noticed Ulquiorra looming over her from behind the seat, but it probably would not have stopped her from watching them.

Very quickly Gwen had anticipated a shouting match, and as soon as they started the young woman was rooting for the both of them to start pulling each other's hair and stomping on one another's high heels.  
"The television is not for entertainment." Ulquiorra finally lectured her, but the green haired woman just shushed him and leaned further forward.  
"You're so annoying." Loly protested, frowning as she stood up. "I was nice enough to show you the human couldn't be trusted and I get dragged into this dump." she complained, glancing up at a sock on the light. "You should stop killing servants and let them clean your room." she sighed.  
"I had Gwen to do that for me." Grimmjow barked, glaring at her as his fraccion cautiously made their way out of the room before the fighting truly got out of hand.  
"Well you threw her out instead of punishing her." Loly taunted, which earned her a punch.  
"Sweet mother of-" Gwen gasped, watching her go through a wall. "He…. Right through a wall!" she exclaimed, whipping around to look at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was not surprised at all by the shock on her face, she had not been exposed to an arrancar fighting before now. In fact she had only seen him fight off the attacking hollow while they were outside, but that was on par with plucking a flower stem out of the ground. At this point she was analysing him, a flicker of fear passing over her face. A deep realisation had passed over her that she was surrounded by things that, with one punch, could shatter every bone in her body or go right through her altogether.  
"Are you capable of that?" she dared to ask, turning her attention back to the television just in time to see Loly had come flying out of the debris to knock Grimmjow flying through his kitchen.  
"In power and strength, I am stronger than Grimmjow." he responded, while she just went a little paler. "The Espada range in strength, Coyote Starrk being number one, to Yammy who is tenth. That does not mean one is stronger than another, however. It's situational, to be frank." the ebony haired man explained, while the woman just nodded slowly.

She plainly stared at him after that, he did not look strong, but she was not about to question what he was saying.  
"Can you show me?" she asked, glancing around for something. Finding a small stone she handed it to him. "Can you crush that?" she requested, watching his hand shut for a moment. When he reopened his fist she gawked and wowed at the fact that it had broken into shards. "Can you head-butt a mountain and make a hill?" Gwen enquired, but he simply gave her a flat look.  
"My strength is not a toy." he answered, going back to work.  
"Those things outside, hollows? Can they do that?" she asked, following after him.  
"All arrancar started off as hollows." he responded, making her frown.  
"But they look nothing like you." she commented.  
"A hollows evolution stops at the peak of being an adjuchas." he explains, beginning to scrawl onto his papers once more. "What you see within these palace walls is the work of Lord Aizen." he added, while Gwen nods a little.  
"Did he make you the way you are now?" she enquired, examining the helmet on top of his head.  
"Yes." he spoke, while she reached out to touch the white head gear.

It was hard and rough underneath her touch, something about it made her fingertips tingle and the hair on her arm stand on end. It was such a strange and unique sensation that made her want to keep her hand there. Tracing her fingers down the wide spinal column Gwen let her lips remain ajar, what was stranger about the helmet was that Ulquiorra seemed to be able to feel everything that she was doing. From the moment she had begun running her hands gently over it to her simply breathing near it.  
Ulquiorra had stilled from the very second she started touching him, and it was not hard to tell that it was something he had not allowed before now. Allowing her to rest on him on three separate occasions was obviously a tad out of his comfort zone, but touching the bone on his head was another story. If she were another arrancar he would have ripped her hand off by now, but he remained still and patient. As a human she was harmless, and in a situation like this she was probably the one who should have been cautious about being so close to him.

Feeling a small chill ascend the skin of his back Ulquiorra examined the curious expression on her face, she was completely indulging in this small window into his different physical features. Shifting her other hand past his forehead she swept his hair away in the process of slipping her fingers underneath the helmet, he did not like the sensation that made his nerves quake but he remained silent. It was not a painful experience, but it was unfamiliar to him.  
"It's attached?" she murmured, finding out that the bone underneath dipped through his ebony hair and fused with his skull.  
"Yes." he plainly spoke, shifting his emerald eyes down to watch her thumb slip down the marking on his cheek.  
It was real. Everything she was looking at was real, and it only made her want to see what else made him different from her. Gwen wanted to look at the hole what was situated on his sternum, but she did not want to overstep her boundaries any more than she already had. Having decided she would leave him be she got up quietly, taking the empty tea cup with her to wash it as she went.

For an hour or so she remained out of his sight, taking refuge in the lounge like before so that she could try sleep. Left to her own devices she simply reverted back to thinking about Grimmjow however, and it only made her want to go and sit near Ulquiorra once more to try avoid the dark thoughts dictating what she should be doing right now in her head.  
Shivering the woman stood up and went back to the living room, at this point the Espada had gone to bed, leaving her alone to do as she pleased. The last thing she really needed at a time like this. To try counter this Gwen had flicked through the channels until she found someone to watch who was not asleep. In this case it was Szayel, who seemed to be working on something labour intensive.

He got up eventually from his seat with a needle and went over to a man that was strapped down. On closer inspection Gwen looked at the chain coming from his chest, attached to a thin piece of skin that was part of a hole not unlike Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's. She watched with interest as Szayel began to inject him and step back a few meters to observe, and what happened next certainly took her mind off of her current affairs.  
At first the man had began to scream loudly and shake on the table he was chained to, the chain that came from his chest beginning to deteriorate until it was completely gone. Grabbing her lips Gwen's eyebrows began to wobble in a sickened fashion when his skin began to bubble and turn white, the strange liquid beginning to rip its way through his body and take over his flesh. He yelled for mercy the entire time, and only stopped yelling when the liquid had started bursting from his eyes and mouth, effectively silencing his pleading.

Fidgeting in her seat Gwen observed this as the man began to turn a narcotic black and painfully become a hollow, he had been knocked out by the process and Gwen felt the exact same. The woman finally understood what these things were now, what the arrancar used to be, why Grimmjow looked like her best friend. They used to be living people, and now she knew she was going to become one of those things when she died.  
The room went cold at that point and Gwen, who once imagined she was not going to sleep tonight, knew she was definitely not going to. Not anymore, not after witnessing that. To make matters worse she now knew the great danger she once faced when Szayel attempted to escort her from Aizen's throne room to his laboratory.

Hearing footsteps coming up the corridor Gwen quickly turned the television off and lay down on the sofa, stiffening herself to try keep her presence to a minimum. Ulquiorra could see her through the darkness however, his eyes shining in the moonlight.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, waiting for a response that did not come. "You are a child if you think you can pretend to be asleep. I saw the light from the screen through the doorway." he commented, hearing her shuffle around a little.  
"Sorry." Gwen finally spoke, hearing him come around the side of the sofa nearest to her as she took her feet from the cushions. "I was watching Szayel work." she explained, playing with her pink baggy sweatpants. "Were you once human?" she questioned quietly.  
"Yes." he responded. "Though I don't remember my past life." the Espada added, whilst she simply made a sound of acknowledgement.  
"So that's why Grimmjow never recognised me." she murmured to herself.  
"You knew him in his previous life?" the fourth enquired, while she hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "How?" he asked, examining her silhouette through the shadows.  
"He was my best friend while I was growing up." she cautiously answered, clasping her hands together. "Do you think if I explained his past to him he would remember?" she asked, looking up at him with a glimmer of hope.

For a moment Ulquiorra thought about it, clearly contemplating if such a thing were possible.  
"No. Grimmjow is simply a shell of his former self. Any memories you have of him are meaningless now." he coldly stated, while she just narrowed her gaze.  
"My memories aren't meaningless." she hissed in defence.  
"They are to him." he retorted sharply, causing her to flinch away from saying anything else. "You would do best to give up on your fantasy that he loves you." he murmured in a stolid manner.  
"I never fantasised that he loved me." the woman shot back.  
"Last night that was what you said." he remarked, observing her purse her lips together.  
"I was angry. People say things they don't mean when they're angry." she countered, while he simply slipped his hands into his pockets.  
"I saw what you are truly like last night." he concurred.  
"And what did you see?" the woman articulated expectantly.

Recalling what he had wrote down in his ledger the Espada gave her a hard stare.  
"A peanut." he answered bluntly, making her slowly release the hard stare she was giving him. "You project yourself through a hollow facade, while underneath is a woman who is conflicted by two different opinions, or for lack of better words, personalities." he expanded, while she just sat listening to him. "You know he is not your former friend, but you refuse to come to terms with this and so force yourself to cling onto false hope. You are a deluded woman." he murmured, while her face remained still, the smiling equivalent of Ulquiorra's constant frown.  
"What do you suggest I do?" Gwen implored.  
"I don't care, but I advise you drop your hopes of being with Grimmjow and forget about him." he affirmed, watching Gwen's lips churn for a moment before he twisted on his heel and left the room.

Sat there contemplating her options quietly to herself Gwen finally stood up and quietly left the living room to go in search of Ulquiorra, upon finding him she proceeded towards him, stopping at the foot of his bed as he peered up at her, not quite sure what was about to come out of her mouth.  
"I can't do it." she uttered quietly, while he slowly sat up and gave her a questioning stare. "I can't just forget, I've spent six years unable to forget." she mumbled, slowly getting onto his lap to sit there. "The only conclusion I can come to is to end myself, but I'm afraid to do that because I know what's waiting for me on the other side. I don't want that to happen to me." Gwen informed him, pulling away her night gown so reveal her neck to him. "If a hollow was to eat me, what would happen?" she asked, stilling to slip her hand back down to rest against his chest.

For a moment Ulquiorra simply examined her, linger on the question as he tried to work out what was going through her mind.  
"You will cease to exist, unless you are more powerful than the soul that eats yours." he answered simply, slowly looking down at the curve of her neck.  
"If I offered myself to you, would you eat me?" she asked, swallowing the salvia which had pooled at the back of her throat.  
"If that is what you wish." he answered, his emerald eyes trailing down towards her exposed collarbone when she opened her night gown a little further.  
"Then please, eat me?" she requested softly, examining him carefully with no sense of fear. Her calm expression was something new to him, his prey had always been afraid of dieing, that was the natural response to have when faced with death; and yet there she was, looking at him with an air of hope around her, patiently waiting for him to claim her as his prey.

Ulquiorra could not help but sense an almost sadistic lust rising at the back of his mind for what he was about to do, his hand drawing her towards his mouth as he prepared to consume her. All the while she did not struggle, nor say a word, her entire body simply following him when he pushed her towards his lips. Breathing in her scent Ulquiorra began to open his mouth, his tongue pressing against her skin as he placed his mouth around her flesh, all the while Gwen had began to blush slightly, knowing it would only feel pleasant for the first few seconds before he finally took a bite.  
A few hours later all had gone silent, leaving the Espada to sit there and lick the last few remains of Gwen off of the corner of his lips. His emerald orbs gazing at the shirt strewn on the floor that had been discarded sometime ago, while his hand simply stroked his stomach. For a while he could not help but feel content in what he had done, it was rare for such a delicious meal to come along, and unique for that meal to willingly give themselves to him on top of that. The Espada was not entirely certain that her decision had been the right one at the end of the day, however if she felt that that was her only way of escape then he had been willing to comply.

Getting to his feet Ulquiorra went to the bathroom to shower after that, his form stopping in front of the mirror as he took off his cloak before he then paused to look at the dandelion still on his chest. Examining it silently Ulquiorra slowly raised his hand up to touch it, his mind contemplating the fact that peace was such a rare thing to come by in the afterlife. Perhaps he could find it soon too.


End file.
